The Prince and the Peasant
by FairyTailForever3
Summary: A poor, homeless girl happened to meet the king of Fiore. He brings her to 'Fairy Castle' as a maid. All is well until she meets the prince. She hates him and he hates her back...or do they? Follow the prince and the peasant as their lives collide as one. Do these two have what it takes to keep up with each other, or will they give up along the way? Have fun reading!
1. Chapter 1 : Then We Met

"Please mister..." The young,homeless girl begged.

"I said NO! People like you should just die already! No one cares about stupid, filthy monsters like you!" The stranger screamed. He pushed her real hard. So hard that she fell into the muddy puddles that the strong rain created making her even messier. Before walking away mercilessly, he kicked her in the stomach and then spit into her face.

"I-I'm sorry..." Her voice squeaked with no real emotions in her eyes. Nothing. Not even a hint of hatred or sadness. She's been treated this way for years and at times, kind people bump into her and give her money or food. But this was only sometimes. She tried to stand up but failed to do so. She hasn't eaten a real meal in days and she's starting to feel the consequences of it. She felt faint and was about to until a middle aged man stopped in front of her. She looked up with her already blurry vision.

"Miss? Are you alright? Miss? Whoa! Wait a min-! Miss!?" She was finally at her limit and collapsed. Though, after a very long time, she felt happy that someone was kind enough to stop by and check if she was okay. She ever so slightly smiled,but it was unnoticeable.

* * *

Her eyes opened slowly to a bright light. She looked around and found herself inside of a white room and in a white robe.

"W-where am I? Did I finally die?" She whispered the last question to herself.

*Kachink* The doors slip open only to reveal salmon colored hair.

"Who's there? D-don't tell me that I'm actually going to hell!?" She looked around nervously then stared at the old man that popped out. She suddenly realised who that man in his forty's was.

"Ah! You're the mister that came up to me and tried to help me before I blanked out... Don't tell me that the both of us died?" Her tone sounded like she was accusing man looked surprised at her reaction, but he smiled.

"You're a very strange girl aren't you? Don't tell me that you don't know me?"

"Am I suppose to mister? Also, I should leave if this is the hospital. I can't afford this place." She got up,but as soon as her feet touched the floor she slid down on the side of the bed. She had no strength at all in her.

"Now,now. It's fine. I'll pay everything but in return, you stay here. Anyways, mind telling me your name young lady?"

"My name?" She asked then thought deeply.

"Yes. Your name. Tell me and then I'll tell you mine." He smiled brightly.

"Um... Alright then. My name is...L-Lucy. Lucy Heartfilia." She stuttered at her name that hasn't been said aloud for ten years.

"That's a beautiful name. My name is Igneel. Igneel Dragneel." He sat down on a chair next to her bed that she returned to after falling.

"For some reason,that sounds very familiar. Where have I heard that name fr-" She stopped herself in a sudden thought. She looked at the man and pulled herself up so that she was now sitting up on the bed.

"Oh my goodness! Why you're... You're Igneel Dragneel! You're the king of the Kingdom of all of Fiore! You're a royal, a Dragneel!" She kept gasping at each realization she had.

"Yes. Have you just realized Lucy?" He chuckled at her embarrassment. He looked back at her and was surprised when she had a very sweet smile on her face with a slight blush.

_I never would have thought that this girl could pull off such an angelic smile. When I first saw her, she looked like she was lifeless._He thought.

"Where will you go once you're better?" He looked concerned.

"Nowhere. I'm all alone. I live on the streets." She didn't look pained and neither did she look like what she said was of any significance.

"Well, Lucy, would you like to be employed by me?"

"Really!?" Her face lit up,but disappeared. "But, mister... I don't wanna be of any burden to you. Just what you're doing is enough already." Igneel laughed at her comment andpatted her on the head.

"I know I just met you,but you have a good heart that I can't help but keep good. Please, will you work inside of the castle as a work-in maid? Food, shelter, and company is provided. There is also a paycheck paid to each servant monthly." He even dropped to his knees and bowed his head. THE king of Fiore is bowing his head and pleading to a lowly peasant. Now this is what someone would call a great king that puts his people first before his pride.

"Ah-Um! Alright! Alright! I'll do whatever you want,but please put up you're head up. I'm a nobody and you're a king! This isn't right." Igneel sighed but didn't respond. He only thought about her response, 'alright'. He smiled.

"You'll be checked out tomorrow. So I'll have my chauffeur get you since I'll be at a meeting tomorrow." The king stood up and waved goodbye. Lucy waved back as a nurse came in with dinner for her. After finishing the meal, she snuggled into bed and fell asleep deep in a dream.

* * *

**"Lucy!? Come out! Where are you honey!" A blonde girl screamed.**

**"Lucy! If you can hear us, yell or something! We need to get out of here now!" A young man with an interesting mustache yelled.**

**"Mama! Papa! I'm over here! Come over here please! I'm not over there, I'm over here! Nooo! Don't go inside more! Stop it! You're gonna die! Nooooooo!" **

* * *

"N-noooo! Mama! Papa! Don't go inside!" She yelled as sweat fell down all over. She kept gasping and finally caught her breath. She hadn't had that dream in a long time.

" Mama, Papa, I'm sorry... It was all my fault." She murmured.

Before she knew it, it had turned into morning. Since her nightmare, she stayed up.

*knock* *knock*

"Come in!"

*kachink*

"Are you Miss Heartfilia? I'm Capricorn, I've come to pick you up on the order of my king..." He took off the hat he was wearing and put on top of his chest.

"Ah, yes. I'm her, Lucy Heartfilia. Oh, but please don't be so formal. After all, we will be working together mister." She smiled and got up to change her clothes into her old rags that she wore before. Capricorn felt very sorry for her and then they had left the hospital in a green vehicle. The drive took so long that Lucy had fallen asleep only to awake to Capricorn's voice hours later.

"Lucy, we're here already." He gently shook her until her eyes opened wide. In front of her was the biggest and most infamous building in all of Fiore right in the middle of Magnolia City. She kept quiet though, thinking she might be told to leave after one little mess up. They entered only to hear a glass break and screaming.

"I said that I don't need to eat! Now look at this mess! Clean it up and just leave me alone dammit!" A young man screamed furiously. He looked almost like king Igneel, but younger and cuter in Lucy's eyes.

"I'm sorry prince. Juvia meant no harm. All of the servants including Juvia was just worried about you not eating since you were so busy..." The bluenette picked up the shards of the plate that broke and yelped when it cut her a bit. Lucy was quivering with anger.

"What's your problem you pink headed brat! That's a lady you're talking to! What kind of guy talks to girls like that! Oh, I know! Spoiled brats like you who think they're all that!" Her finger was just a centimeter away from his face. He blushed in embarrassment.

"What the-! My hair is salmon! Besides, I can do what I want and a kid like you can't stop me! What are you... Fourteen?" He snorted and began to walk away when he was taken by the hand and pulled back falling to the floor, shocked.

"I'm seventeen you dummy! You're the fourteen year old here! What? You surprised that a rich kid like you got bullied? Ha! Think again brat!" Lucy huffed looking down at him, literally.

"Why I outta! I'm seventeen too ya know! I'm also a resident of this house, Prince Natsu Dragneel!" He dusted himself off and stared at the surprised Lucy. He saw a weakness and went for it. He walked up to her face to face and since he was taller, he intimidated her more. He smirked and pushed her to the ground and she yelped a bit.

"Who let this hermit in anyway? Get outta here before I kick you ou-"

"Natsu! What are you doing to my special guest!" Igneel stormed down the stairs with an older woman and a girl in her thirteens,both bluenettes.

"Father...Mother, Wendy..." He turned to face Igneel, his mom,and little sister and a loud slap was heard around the building.


	2. Chapter 2 : Servants

**Thanks to:**

** GuiltyCrown09- I like your username. And as you can see, I have updated so please read... But only if you want to. :3**

**AntoniStar- Thanks for that comment. Please keep reading! :P**

***Also, please try my other story called 'Personal Promise'!**

***I wanted to make the castle look kind of like the Heartfilia mansion inside and out, but I didn't want to over explain it so I just wrote it here hoping you read this.**

***The outfit Natsu is wearing is the costume from the grand magic games, okay? Just saying. :o**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

...a slap was heard around the building...

-xXx-

Wendy hid behind Igneel and both shivered in fear. The servants in the castle gathered around the noise and watched the scene that was actually not that surprising. Lucy had her mouth open when she realized who hit him...his mom.

"Mother..." Natsu held a hand on his reddened cheek. He looked both angry and frustrated but he held everything in.

"Why do you always act like this!? You'll be king one day, Natsu! You have to think of the people before yourself and your attitude! Just... Just go to your room before I lose it again like last time. And apologise to Lucy and Juvia for your rudeness." She put a hand on her forehead like she was full of it. She didn't seem guilty though, almost as if she had done this many times before.

All anyone kept thinking was, _I am never messing with her, even if my life depended on it._

Natsu gritted his teeth. He had his face covered with his salmon hair-bangs. He took off running like he was being chased by some murderer and not a word of apology was breathed. A door slamming to a close was heard. His mother sighed in disappointment.

"I don't know what's gone through that kid's head. He use to be such a good boy.." She left without a word but sorry to Lucy and Juvia and went upstairs.

"Sheesh, Grandine should just be more understanding." Igneel took a seat at a nearby couch.

"But father, you know that mother has been putting up with his actions longer than you have. Nii-sama has changed a lot since Makarov-san has retired and left..." She pouted and stared at Lucy.

"Oh, yes. That's right Lucy, I'm so sorry about my son's behavior. He's actually very kind and loved. It's just that his attitude changed two months ago when our head butler retired. He was like a second father to him. I hope that you'll still consider getting along." Wendy sat on his lap and played with his hair that was pushed back. Lucy grinned wildly.

"Of course mister, or should I say your highness. I just love challenges and your son will become my best friend,and I, his,right before you know it!" Igneel smiled at the girl who didn't seem emotionless anymore. Igneel put Wendy next to him and stood up gesturing his hands towards the servants that gathered around.

"Everyone! This is Lucy Heartfilia,she'll be working here from today onwards. I'll take my leave, but everyone introduce yourself." He took Wendy by the hand and walked upstairs.

"Hello there. I'm Erza Scarlet, the head maid." She was gorgeous and her scarlet hair was just charming.

"I'm Levy . Call me Levy-chan 'kay, Lu-chan?" She had short blue hair and was cute. A book was held in her right hand that looked really old.

"Juvia Lockser. Juvia is a maid as well. Juvia is glad you helped her. Natsu is actually kind, so you'll get along in no time." Blue haired as well, but her hair was longer than Levy's. She spoke in thirdperson so Lucy didn't get it until Levy whispered it to her. Though, she looked really comfortable calling Prince Natsu by just... Natsu. Lucy thought of doing that too.

"Capricorn, the chauffeur. You know me already Lucy." He had grayish hair, but not white. Sunglasses covered his eyes and he had a hat on.

"I'm Jellal Fernandes. The head butler here and I'm obliged to meet you Lucy." For some reason, Lucy couldn't understand, but he was eyeing Erza and the others giggled. She was lost but she didn't really care.

"Hey there bunny girl, I'm Gajeel Redfox. I'm the royal family's bodyguard." He had long black hair,but it was swept into his back ears. He had a lot of piercings but looked friendly enough. Yet, the fact that she was called 'bunny girl', probably because the rags she was wearing had bunnies on it, annoyed her a bit.

"Yo! So your Lucy? I'm Natsu's personal bodyguard, Gray. Gray Fullbuster. Nice ta meet cha." The first thing that popped into her mind was, _Why is his shirt not buttoned up, his chest is showing..._She wondered if this black haired guy was trying to show off to someone, but no one seemed to care about him stripping. Maybe with the exception of a drooling Juvia.

A girl, then suddenly ran into the room. She had long white hair that was put into a clean ponytail. The white hair looked natural, she didn't look old at all either.

"Sorry I'm late. I just went back to check if the food I was cooking got burned. So, anyways, I'm Mirajane Strauss and I'm the chef here. Call me Mira if you'd like. She seemed nice to Lucy. Pretty too.

"Lucy be careful. That girl has issues with trying to get people together! Don't show your blushing face or anything!" A girl with golden hair exclaimed. She had glasses on and was with a buff tan guy that had natural white hair like Mira.

"I'm Evergreen. I do the decorating and stuff around here. Oh, and this is my boyfriend, also known as Elfman Strauss."She was proud and cuddled with his arm. His tan skin suddenly turned bright red.

"Jeez! I can introduce myself Evergreen... I'm Elfman and I do the gardening. I also do some fixing if you need anything fixed." He stopped blushing and just smiled.

"Umm, sure. But I don't have any stuff to fix" Lucy rubbed her hand on the back of her neck, embarrassed. Everyone felt pity on her except for Erza and Gray who knew how much they hated pity. Sympathy is alright, but they hated pity. It just made people feel useless and just plain pathetic. They just smiled at her honestly.

"Well, since I'm sure Lucy is tired from the journey and since everyone has been introduced, let's get a move on already. Lucy, I'll show you your room. Everyone, get back to whatever the heck you were doing." Erza said while putting an arm around Lucy's shoulders. Everyone scattered and Lucy and Erza went down the halls.

"Alright. This is your new room. Everyone gets their own small room. Here, his highness ordered me to buy these for you earlier. This is a towel for when you shower, a toothbrush, hairbrush, and a lot of casual clothes and pajamas. You know, personal stuff and the like." She spread everything out on the bed. Lucy perked up at the new things.

"I don't know how to thank all of you. I haven't been treated like this since..." Lucy stopped talking. Her blonde bangs covered her face partially. Erza noticed and changed the subject though she still wondered what had happened in Lucy's past.

"Okay Lucy, it's time for you to go to bed. It's going to be a long day tomorrow. Do you want to bathe first?" Lucy nodded. "Alright then. There are five bathrooms in the whole castle. Usually, everyone takes a bath at this time too. So, the three bathrooms down here are occupied. You'll have to use one of the two bathrooms upstairs okay?" Lucy nodded and took her bathing materials and left the room while Erza was putting her stuff away for her.

_She's a really nice person. Everybody here has been so welcoming and kind actually. I'll just take Juvia's words about Natsu and befriend him. He does look somewhat friendly on the inside._Lucy thought.

She walked upstairs in her bunny rags and stared at the halls. There were paintings and vases and the like all around. Her head ached at seeing some familiar decor.

* * *

_"Lucy, your going to meet the other castle's prince okay? He's from 'Fairy' and don't forget to introduce yourself as Lucy... From 'Tail' castle, ne? This family is mommy and daddy's best friends so we shared a name that we split apart. Can you put them together?" The lady smiled at a little blonde girl whose face was blurry._

_"U-umm... Is it 'Fairy Tail' mama?" The girl replied._

_"Good girl. You're as smart as me, ne Lucy?" She giggled. Everything got blurry all together._

* * *

"Ugh!" Lucy dropped her items and fell to the floor. Her hands held her head that hurt a lot. She heard footsteps but everything was already blurry. She only heard a familiar voice calling her name out. Everything was black.

* * *

**Sorry to whoever actually reads my nonsense! It's another cliffhanger... But please keep on reading! You don't even know how much I giggled crazily to myself when I saw that people actually read this! Thanks so much! XD**


	3. Chapter 3 : Magnolia High School

**Thanks to:**

**Rose Tiger- I know right?**

**GuiltyCrown09- You'll find out now!**

**Guest- You can say that again... =.=**

**LucyHanna111- I'll try my best so that they'll be BFF's!**

**Senbei x Cup Ramen- I got hungry from reading your username. *_***

**GoldenRoseTanyaTemporaryHIAT US- Ooooh indeed.**

**Zsarra- I'm guessing that... It's right here?**

***Sorry if I'm doing a lot of explaining in the beginning of this story, but once I'm done with all the intros I can work mainly on the story in the other chapters. Maybe after chapter four or five is when the real story starts. Sorry!**

***Thanks for the reviews! I was literally shaking with joy and my mom thought I finally lost it. Good reviews and reviews that can help me improve my story is very much welcomed! Also, please give me some ideas for my story and I might put it in.**

***Thanks so much! Now please...**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

...everything was black...

-xXx-

Lucy was tossing and turning in a soft bed. She hasn't been in a bed for awhile and she missed it. She spread her arms out, but it hit something warm and...moving? She heard it groan and she pulled the covers up only to find a sleepy Natsu.

"Noooooo!" She screamed. She jumped out of the bed at looked at her surroundings. Her jaw nearly dropped when she saw that the bed was a huge king sized bed that had a canopy with red curtains around it. The bedroom was wide with a couch, a flat screen, and what seemed to be a walk-in closet. The theme color was red. The room looked like it was put ablaze but it was just perfect. But Lucy snapped back into reality and glared at Natsu who still layed in bed wondering what she was doing so early in the morning.

"Why am I here?! Where are we and what have you done to me!?" She pointed an accusing finger at him. He looked lost and got up from bed and began to strip. Lucy blushed and turned her head slightly.

"What? You should change too. School's gonna start in an hour." He yawned and walked toward his closet only to be stopped by a grasp.

"You didn't answer me! Where the heck are we!" She huffed.

"So much noise! You'll make me deaf woman! We're in my freakin room and it's not like I'd touch you anyways. You're filthy." He looked up and down at her whole body. She was still wearing childish bunny rags, her hair was covered with dirt and mud, she had soot all over her face that you can't even see it, and she smelled.

_I thought she went to the hospital? Didn't they feel bad for her and clean her up. She looks..._Disgusting. He suddenly thought aloud the last word. Lucy blushed and glared at him.

"Thanks for the compliment, Natsu-Sama!" She said sarcastically. Her coldest words in the sentence was 'Natsu-Sama' and it made him shiver. Lucy ran out the door in anger when she bumped into someone.

"I'm sorry your majesty. I didn't mean to get your clothes dirty." She tried to pat the dirt away. Igneel looked confused.

"Call me Igneel;my wife and kids too, okay Lucy? We don't like formalities that much unless it's needed in this house. Err, castle. Besides, what dirt? I see no dirt so no need to worry. Go take a shower, school starts in a little while."

"School? Oh yeah, _Natsu-Sama_ said something about that." He chuckled at how cold she said his son's name, formally too.

"Yes. You'll be going to Magnolia High School. Since you're still suppose to go to school and while you're here, I'll be the one to take care of all these things. No buts or anything, got that?" Lucy nodded and gave him a warm smile.

"Thank you Igneel. I owe you my life..." He patted her shoulder and left. Lucy already forgot this morning's all out war with Natsu.

"Alright!Let's do this!" Lucy ran to her room and grabbed another towel and asked Erza for the school uniform. When it was given to her, she left for a bath.

-xX Fifteen Minutes Later Xx-

Lucy came out of the bathroom only to run into the boys who were walking by. She hid back into the bathroom not wanting to be insulted by 'Natsu-Sama'. It was Gray and Natsu who were fighting about some food Natsu ate or something. They weren't really fighting though, at least that's what it seemed like to Lucy. They probably couldn't see her either since she was only popping her head out only by a bit.

She looked at herself in the wall mirror of the bathroom and felt her self esteem disappear as she remembered Natsu's words, 'disgusting'. She was wearing a purple top, a darker shade of the color for her skirt, white boots, cuffs, and a...cape thing? It had the oh-so famous mark on it of _Fairy Tail._

Lucy's head began to ache again and she remembered that she fainted last night. She gasped and put it all together. Natsu probably helped her and she did something as rude as yelling at him. She felt guilty and thought that she'd apologize when she gets out of the bathroom. She looked into the mirror once more.

Well, Lucy thought the outfit was great and it matched what Natsu was wearing. Though, she couldn't say that she matched the outfit. She didn't recognize herself. She didn't remember that he had layered blonde hair, pale skin, or big brown eyes. After looking out the door she breathed in deeply and stepped outside. The boys didn't notice her though. They kept on talking about food and Juvia. Why Juvia?

But anyways,Lucy got upset that she wasn't pretty enough to be noticed. She tried to call out their names,but nothing came out. She just turned around and walked away. When she was going downstairs, she saw Gajeel and Levy talking but if she didn't know any better, she'd think they were flirting. They stopped chatting and saw that Lucy was staring at them.

"Uh-um. Lu-chan. Did you need anything? Ah! Oh my gosh, you look awesome! Your going to school with us now?" Levy asked and along the way Gajeel left. Lucy wondered what she meant by 'us'.

"You go to school too, Levy-chan?"

"Not just me and Natsu. But Erza, Jellal, Gray, Gajeel, Juvia, Mira, Elfman, and Evergreen also go to Magnolia High School." Levy smiled.

"Really!? Then who stays at the castle? Isn't Gajeel the royal family bodyguard!? Who's gonna cook lunch?" Lucy was so confused at what Levy was saying. They were all going to school...still!?

"Actually, we can go at our own accord. The rule is, you have to go to school for at least three out of five days but if you can't, you have to talk to the principle, Mr. Gildarts. It's so that people like Mira who have to cook can leave during lunch and the hours that she's gone is put into the hours of school. If you don't get it it doesn't matter."

"Great! Because I didn't get anything you said..." Lucy said shyly and went into her room. She was surprised to find a turquoise backpack with school supplies inside. It almost made her tear up because of how touched she went to look for Erza in her room.

"Erza! Where's Igneel? I need to thank him for this stuff!" She was so ecstatic that she was basically jumping up and down.

"Lucy, Igneel didn't buy you this stuff. Natsu did. Like I said, he's a good kid once you get to know him."Erza smiled in a purple outfit like Lucy's and Natsu's uniform, but kinda different. After what Erza said, Lucy was shocked speechless.

_I guess he can be sweet when he wants to be... He's pretty cute too..._Her face was flushed when she thought of her last thought.

Later, Juvia called her outside and what awaited her was a big yellow bus. It said 'Magnolia High School' on the sides of it so she guessed it was the school bus. When she got on, she didn't see Natsu or Gray.

"Mira, where's Natsu and Gray? They might miss the bus..." She looked around one more time and saw Juvia muttering to herself. She said something like 'Does she like Gray-Sama too!?' and she was creating a dark aura around her.

"Gray-Sama and Natsu always ride with Capricorn to school. Other students get picked up by this bus and it can be a threat to Natsu's safety." Juvia replied. She was frowning but Lucy giggled after noticing what Juvia feels about 'Gray-Sama'.

Lucy just sat down on an empty seat and stared at the buildings that were passing by. Soon enough, the school bus arrived at its destination. The great Magnolia High.

Lucy stepped outside of the bus; her eyes were almost filled with tears at the thought hat she was going to school. She was about to enter the school when she noticed that a hoard of girls and guys came crashing outside. Lucy went to see what was up and saw the green car that Capricorn drove. Natsu came out and so did Gray, all the girls kept on screaming. On the other side was the bus that Lucy rode in. When Erza, Levy, Mira, and Evergreen came out, the guys were drooling until the guys came out and glared at them.

_Why's everyone's uniform different? I know this school is known for their individuality, but this must have taken some imagination..._Lucy thought. She saw Natsu heading her way she thought this was the perfect chance to opologize for this morning. However, she didn't want to be bullied by the girls for talking to him so she thought of something else. She brought out a notebook and a pen and began to write.

She walked towards Natsu and right when they were side by side she slipped her hand into his to pass the note. Natsu almost jolted, but Lucy put a hand on his shoulder and whispered something that no one else could hear.

"I'm sorry being mean earlier. And,thanks a lot... Natsu." He realized who owned this voice and turned his head. But, he expected an angry,disgusting girl and found a gorgeous blonde who's smile was so pure. He also realized that she used such an angelic tone to say 'Natsu'. Not 'Natsu-Sama'. He blushed crimson but before Lucy could see, she had walked away to explore the school.

The girls had seen his face though. Of course he was kind to everyone, but only those who were his closest friends could touch him without Gray caring. They looked at eachother evilly after Natsu and Gray left for class

-xX 's home room class Xx-

Natsu finally got settled into his seat and opened up the note that Lucy passed to him. He was shocked to see nice hand writing when, what he heard, was that she didn't go to school or anything. This made him question her a bit but let it slide for now.

**Note:**

**To Natsu,**

** Sorry for this morning. You were only trying to help me right? I know we started off on the wrong foot, but let's get along. 'Kay? Everyone says that you're a kind person who will always have your back and I'm jealous that they got to meet that side of you. So, I hope that from now on, I can tell you my secrets and show you a side of me that no one else knows and you can do the same... **

** From, . Lucy Heartfilia**

_I guess she finally remembered last night. _

**Flashback**

**"Hey! Wake up!" Natsu didn't know what to do. He knew that if he was seen with her like this, they'd blame him. He looked around and when the coast was clear, he lifted her up with ease into his bedroom. He locked his door quick but he didn't notice a giggling silver haired girl watching.**

**He gently layed down Lucy on his bed and put a warm towel on her forehead. He felt kind of bad for being mean to her and Juvia earlier when it was his own problem. He turned off the lights and was about to head for his couch when he felt a small tug. He turned around to see a sleeping Lucy who kept mumbling in her sleep.**

**"Please...don't go..." She mumbled and sniffed. Natsu blushed and scratched his head.**

**"Alright. Alright. I'm right here, so you're okay." He climbed into bed with her clinging onto him. He just kept blushing thinking how cute this was. Just like a puppy. But Natsu would have never guessed what her mumblings meant and how she was going to be a big part of his life.**

* * *

**Sorry for the late update. I'm just a very lazy person... =_=**

**Thanks to those who read this and didn't get bored like I did. If you didn't get bored then I praise you for your patience. Even I, the writer, got bored of this... **

***I know this was suppose to be her first day of work, but well... I'll just tell you all later.**

***P.S. - The students are all wearing uniforms like the ones at the grand magic games but all unique. Lucy and the others on the team are wearing their costumes.**

**QUESTION**

**What kind of school should it be. Creative Arts & Music , Talent , Intelligent, etc. Please reply or p.m me. **


	4. Chapter 4 : Loneliness

***Sorry for not writing recently... I have no excuse, I'm just very lazy and stuff. April Fools! I actually gave up fan fiction for Lent. Anyways, for those who wrote me comments for last chapter... Thank you very much! I was very happy! Now please...**

***If you don't like people getting hurt, don't read this chapter. I guess the drama starts her. Now please...**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

...she was going to be a big part of his life...

-xXx-

_Ding Dong Dang Dong_

The bell finally rang for lunch. Lucy didn't have a hard time getting used to the class, especially since it was basically made up of Erza and the rest. The only people missing were Natsu and Gray.

"Umm, Mira?" Lucy asked.

"Hm? Do you have a question Lucy?" She tilted her head cutely.

"Yeah. Umm, how come we're all in the same class except for Natsu and Gray? Is it just coincidence or what?" Tension felt like it had suddenly risen.

Elfman laughed. "What? No one told you? This school is made for the rich and the royalty. The maids and the rest of us are put into separate classes from them, but they treat us the same as any other student most of the time."

"Most of the time? You mean there are people who dis you guys? What the heck! That's just-" Evergreen cut her off and began speaking.

"It's not like peasants like us can speak irrationally to higher ranked people, can we?!" She was turning red from her yelling. Everyone was paying attention to their conversation now, even the other working students.

"All right everyone! Nothing to see here!" Erza said smoothly and in a moments time, everyone left. It was only Erza, Levy, Juvia, Jellal, and" the rest from Fairy Castle now. They all looked depressed now and Erza looked at them all.

"I know there can be times when some things can be upsetting here at school, but when we come back to the castle isn't it always fun? Just get over it. We only have one year of this discrimination left! Plus, we have always had each other to back up right?" Erza looked at them all with compassion. Lucy didn't think such a simple question was actually something they all had a story behind.

"Yeah! Be a man!"

"For Gray-Sama!"

"Now that you mention it, where is Gray?" Lucy asked nervously.

"Since Gray-Sama is Natsu's body guard they have to be together all the time. That's the only time when worker students can be inside of the rich classes. But the classes look the same but the difference is how the treat us in the working classes. I'm sure Gray-Sama will come to my rescue though if I'm ever bullied! If only i can get rid of all the rivals like-! Ahhh! Why are you asking this! Are you in love with Gray-Sama too!" Juvia muttered words that Lucy didn't want to look into so she just walked away.

Jellal called to them so they can get lunch. Lucy happily followed only to be surprised. Sitting on the lunch tables already were Natsu and Gray waving nonstop. Lucy just figured that there were no rules against sitting together.

"Yo!" The boys spoke simultaneously.

Everyones mood peaked and next thing you know they were their usual loud,happy selves. Natsu spotted Lucy and grinned like an idiot.

"I'm guessing you guys are friends now?" Gajeel asked while snickering.

"Hahaha! Of course! Sorry for my outbursts back then Luce." He put his arm around her neck causing Lucy to blush lightly.

"L-Luce? My name's Lucy you know..." Her voice was low but Natsu could hear her perfectly and whispered-

"It's your new nickname. I don't give just anyone a nickname ya know?" He laughed loudly making everyone else laugh for the fun of it. Lucy's head was blank but her face wasn't. She had the biggest grin on her face and she laughed along with everyone else."

_So this is what it's like to have people around you...I like it._ Lucy thought to herself.

_Ding Dong Dang Dong_

_"_Oh, that's the bell everyone. Time to get our stuff. Later Natsu,Gray!" Levy said, still giggling.

Everyone packed up and left leaving the two boys at the tables. When all the students in the building packed up their stuff and started leaving, Lucy was confused. She looked towards Erza and Erza nodded and came over.

"After lunch all the working students head back to where they work and the rich students stay at school until later." She packed her stuff and put on her back pack.

"Eh? But Levy-chan said that we can leave whenever we want to. I think so anyways?"

"Since you're new, people in the school are suppose to call you on your cell phone and tell you all the rules and stuff. That rule changed in the beginning of the year. Levy is too forgetful for her own good so sometimes she confuses herself. Now that I mention it myself, how come they haven't called you? No wonder you asked so many questions." They were out of the classroom already and Lucy stopped walking to answer.

"Well, that's probably because I don't own a phone. I still don't have money for anything actually." Lucy smiled bluntly. Erza jaw dropped.

"Y-y-you don't have a phone!? You definitely need to save up your money and buy it quick! Igneel always calls from the castle out of nowhere and asks to buy a load of stuff!" Erza was shaking Lucy now but stopped herself.

"Anyways, why'd you follow me out? You don't have your stuff with you." She pointed to Lucy's empty back.

"Ah. You're right. I just followed you out subconsciously I guess."

"What are you gonna do? The class is all the way over there and the bus will leave you behind."

"It's alright. I can walk back home anyways. I'll just see you guys back at the castle,but I'm just worried about the weather. It looks like it's going to rain soon. I'll run it if that happens though, so see you later!" Lucy ran to the building and Erza went in the bus.

Lucy turned on the lights in the class room and saw six girls surrounding her desk. They were giggling and Lucy could tell they were not one of the working students. The girls had sparkling jewelry and their branded bags were on a chair where it wouldn't get in the way. She felt something was wrong as soon as she heard a spraying sound. She ran to her desk and pushed a girl away.

"Ah! What the heck are you doing to my desk!?" Lucy was furious. Her desk was graffitied on with words like: die, ugly, stupid,etc. Her heart pounded heavily when she saw her things. The precious items Igneel gave to her were ruined. It was ripped and written on with markers. She was about to pick it up when someone screamed at her.

"Ouch! That hurt you little-!" The girl she pushed aside stood up. Lucy didn't realize how hard she pushed the girl and tried to apologize but the girl wouldn't take it.

"Do you even know the punishments of hurting a person in the higher ranks!?"

"Yeah! You think we'll let you slide with getting so close to Natsu-Sama!? You're just an ugly maid with no standing!"

"No one touches him! We don't care if Gray lets you get close but Stay. Away. From. Him."

"What the heck are you girls talking about? We're just friends, that's all." Lucy explained.

"Don't get so full of yourself!"

"All of us saw you this morning handing Natsu-Sama a note and during lunch you were holding him like he was yours!"

"Woah, woah, woah. Wait a minute. Are you guys blind or what? He was putting his arm around me as a friend. Not the other way around." She snorted back at the girls. She started to get angrier than she already was. She picked up her stuff and walked out the door. One of the girls pulled her hair back making Lucy yell out in pain.

"That's what you get!" She pushed Lucy down to the floor without hesitation. The girls smiled and laughed.

"If you like getting so touchy-touchy,we'll do that." The girls formed a circle around her. Before she could get up, they kicked her and screamed at her. Lucy didn't cry and tried not to make a sound. She didn't want them to enjoy their bullying. Living in the streets, she knows how to handle people like them and girls stopped and spit at her. They left her there on the floor and left the room when the bell rang. Lucy was numb and her vision was going out. She heard the distant after school bell slowly disappear from her ears and she let out a tear. The warmth of the tear was the last thing she felt until she awoke.

She steadied herself with a desk and looked at the wall clock.

"Crud...It's already five thirty, school was over two hours ago..." She grabbed her things and limped her way back to the castle.

_...Haha...I probably look like a bum on the streets again. I wonder if Natsu will take back what he said about being friends and call me ugly again..._Lucy stopped and her head was down low. Tears fell, warm but sad tears. She collapsed hard on her knees and she put her palms on her eyes and cried loudly. She brought her head up but she still cried and cars began to beep at her with annoyance.

Lucy didn't want to be alone again. She knew what it felt like to lose everything, but she didn't want to lose the friends she made.

_Please...! I don't want to be all alone again..._

* * *

**Okaay then... Haha, talk about drama! Just kidding, it would be sad if this was considered a drama. Why do I even write when my stories suck? Oh! I remember now! It's because I think sharing my weirdness is fun! Watch! Someday, the whole world will be contaminated with my weirdness or someone else's weirdness! Muahahahahahahahahahahah! *-***

***If anyone was wondering, I'll bring up what kind of school it is later on when the chance is right. **

***Maybe next chapter I might bring up more of the past of 'Fairy' and 'Tail' Castle so look forward to it. If I can't, then it means I changed what happens next. Like what I did in this chapter. I was going to make it an opening for the school only, but I wanted to put in a little romance and friendliness. I really didn't like the thought of Natsu and Lucy hating each other!**

**Anyways, thank you for reading my junk for the fourth time already! I'm glad you people aren't bored yet! :3**


	5. Chapter 5 : Dreams

**Hey it's me again! I don't really have anything to say but thanks to all those who commented! I showed them to my dad and he laughed when he saw a bad word. (You know who you are. Wink. Wink )Anyways...**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

_...I don't want to be all alone again..._

-xX Fairy Castle Xx-

"Seriously, if I had known that girl was this slow at walking then I would have had Capricorn go pick her up!"

"Calm down Erza. She's probably just taking her time walking...Probably..." Evergreen said with a sweat drop on her head.

_Ding Dong_

"See? She's here already. I'll go grab a towel for her; she's probably soaked to the bone!" Evergreen and Elfman ran to the restroom and Juvia answered the door.

"We're home! Ugh! The rain is sure pouring out there, huh ice princess?" Natsu grinned as Capricorn and Gray walked in through the door.

"Who're ya callin' an ice princess? Pinky!" Gray yelled and soon they were calling each other names. Capricorn left for his room and was soon approached by Erza and Jellal.

"Capricorn, Lucy isn't with you guys? Did you guys even see her on the sidewalks or anything?" Jellal asked.

"No. We didn't see her on the way home. Natsu was talking to some girls and time just slipped by. Lucy didn't come back with you guys?"

"She left something back at the class room so she said she would walk home. She still isn't back yet and it's been four hours since we saw her!" Erza said, concern in her voice. The trio continued their conversation and Natsu went upstairs.

Natsu was humming a song called snow fairy when he saw his mom looking at an album in the study room.

"Whatcha' doin' mom?" Natsu asked while laughing with no reason. He sat next to her and took a glance at the album she held.

"You shouldn't talk to your own mother like that, stupid son." She flipped the page revealing a picture that was burned slightly on the edges. She held onto Natsu's hand and her voice sounded sad.

"They were so young and yet -. We were even suppose to meet up that day and meet their daughter and we end up meeting a burning building..."Natsu put his hand on top of hers and looked at her face.

"It wasn't your fault or anyone else's fault. It was an accident mom, stop blaming yourself. I was there and I saw everything that happened ten years ago."

"But I was the one who asked them if we could have a lot of candles in the welcoming party! The firemen said the house burned down because of a candle!" Grandine started weeping silently.

"...Mom..." Natsu thought of only one thing he could do for his mom, he hugged her tightly. "You couldn't have changed anything. Fate is a crazy thing that can't be planned."

"You always cheer me up, my warm and loving 'summer'."Grandine closed the album and stood up from the couch. "Thank you baby. I'm sorry for hitting you the other day, even though you deserved it." Natsu shrugged and stood up as well.

"That was only cause I was pissed off at gramps for not saying bye before leaving for his retirement." Natsu was heading for the stairs and it was now six o'clock.

_Ding Dong _

"Who is it? It's already kinda late for someone to come by isn't it?" Natsu asked and out of nowhere Erza, Juvia, Mira, Jellal, and Gray came into the room.

"Maybe it's Lucy?! Open the doors already!" Mira yelled.

"What's up? Lucy didn't come home yet? Gray?" Natsu looked at Gray.

"Where have you been Natsu? We've been waiting for her for awhile now? Capricorn even went back to school to look for her; Lucy's been missing ever since after lunch you dope." Gray answered back with sass and that made Natsu punch him on the arm.

_Creak_

Everyone's gaze turned to the door and a synchronized gasp was spread throughout the room. At the door was a soaked Lucy full of bruises and covered with a little bit of blood.

"Lucy! What happened to you?! Evergreen, towel! Where's the towel!?" Juvia asked and everyone was thrown into chaos. Natsu ran to Lucy in a flash and gave her his scale patterned scarf. She was shivering badly and her lips were blue, her skin paler than it should be.

"Haha... You guys don't have to be so worried about me...I just fell off the stairs at school and fainted for awhile. When I woke up it was really late already and it was raini-" Her feet gave out and she was about to fall if Natsu hadn't caught her.

"Luce? Hey wake up..." Natsu shook her and he felt his spine shiver.

_She's so cold and so bruised up...Stairs?... _Natsu thought to himself. He looked at her again then picked her up and brought her into her room leaving the others in the hallway.

* * *

**"Lucy honey? Are you ready yet? The guests might be here any second now." A woman's voice yelled.**

**"Uh huh, mama. I'm coming down right now! Look at my dress!" A girl's face appeared. She was laughing and she twirled in her dress before heading to the stairs to get down.**

**"Lucy, careful of the candles and get down here already." A man's voice echoed. The girl stopped twirling but she accidentally hit the table.**

**"Ahh! No! The candle! Mama, Papa! Fire, there's a fire!" Soon the house is covered in red.**

**"Lucy! Where are you!" A man screamed.**

**"Call out to us baby!" A woman cried in sadness.**

**"I'm over here!" The girl coughed. She finds the stairs and somehow gets down and searches for the voices she heard. She hears it again and turns to find two adults climbing the stairs up.**

**"Noo! Mama, Papa! I'm over here, don't go in more! Stop it please! Noo!" The girl screamed. The adults turn their heads to the little girl. The woman was a gorgeous blonde covered in soot. The man was also blond with a mustache. Their faces had become clear. They tried to go back down, but a flaming part of the roof fell and covered the stairs.**

**"Lucy! Get out of here quick!" The man screamed.**

**"Nooooo! Don't wanna!" She wept.**

**"Goooo!" The woman desperately yelled. The little girl stumbled to an opening to get outside and looked back to her parents. The couple held each others hands and looked at her.**

**With their gentle voices, the couple both said "We love you Lucy." **

**The girl got out of the house and she wandered out the gates of the mansion,slowly as she walked, she forgot and forgot and forgot. All but her name and gentle voices.**

* * *

"Cy..."

"L...cy..."

"Lucy...!"

"Ahh! F-fire!" Lucy screamed, sweat dripping from the side of her face.

"It's okay Luce. It was just a dream. There's no fire, you're safe here in your bedroom."

"N-natsu? What the heck happened?"

"You passed out for a few hours and you have a high fever, I'll go grab you a drink." Natsu stood up from the floor but was stopped.

"Please...don't leave me..." Lucy asked with tears in her eyes. Natsu blushed but came back to reality fast. He pet her head and sat back down to the floor.

"What's wrong Luce? Who said I'm leaving?"

"You did just now dummy." Lucy rubbed her eyes and looked at him.

"Did I tell anyone of you guys that I have a bit of amnesia?" Lucy asked.

"You have amnesia!? Since when?" Natsu said, full of confusion.

"Pipe down would ya? I've had it ever since I could remember." She took a deep breath. "I think it's all coming back to me now. Slowly but surely..."

"You mean your dream was a piece of the past? With all the screaming and kicking you did in your sleep, I can understand why you'd wanna forget." Natsu said unsurely while scratching his head.

"You could say that... "

* * *

**Thank You For Reading! I hope I've met some expectations for this chapter... Hopefully! **

***Might take awhile for the story to get back to the school, okay? Sorry.**

***More of the past will be shown next chapter. But, so far I haven't made any other plans except for that. I hope I don't writer's block, hehe.**

**Be careful not to catch my weirdness! It's very contagious! **


	6. Chapter 6 : Best Friends

**Oh my goodness! Thank you all for reviewing, favoring, and following my story! I really love you guys for it! I was seriously happy when I saw them all! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! **

***I will phrase Erza, Juvia, Jellal, Elfman, Evergreen, Levy, Gajeel, Juvia, and Mirajane as the 'gang' or 'group' to make it easier for myself and you guys alright? **

***I forgot to name the school buildings...sorry...Anyways...I'll just call them the 'royals' building and the 'commoners' building...like I said, sorry.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

...you could say that...

-xXx-

"What do you mean Lucy?" Natsu asked.

"From what I remember, my past seems pretty bitter-sweet." Lucy replied. "I've actually had small visions of my past before,but ever since I moved into the castle I have them more frequently. Weird huh?"

Natsu laughed and looked at her. "Not at all. I would say that it's probably because you're getting older now that you're remembering more. So, what'd you remember Luce?"

"I...saw myself as a child, with my parents. This was the only dream where I actually saw my parents' faces and mine because they've always been blurry before. I remember most of my child hood now that I put all the pieces together. However, I feel that I'm forgetting something important..." She thought deeply but in the end she sighed with frustration.

"Tell me! Tell me! Maybe if you say it aloud you'll remember what's missing? C'mon!" He said enthusiastically.

"You're just bored huh?" She shook her head but smiled at him. "It's going to be a long story. You ready? No interruptions allowed, got it?" Natsu nodded, moving closer as to not miss a single word.

"Alright then. From what I remember, I was actually really happy and my family didn't look like it had any problems with money. We did everything that a normal family would do and I was the only child. The last memory I had before being homeless was when we were going to hold a party for my mama and papa's friends, or I think they were just friends; I don't know. All my parents told me was that the guests were really close to them and they've known each other for years."

"..." Lucy glanced at Natsu and turned light pink.

"W-what?" Natsu asked.

"Uh, it's nothing." _I was just wondering if we could be friends for years too or even longer than time...Hah. What the heck are you thinking Lucy? That makes it_ _sound like_ _you want to be more than friends._

"Anyways, where was I again? Oh right. So, the guests we were preparing for were out of the country for a really long time so it was a welcoming party for them. My parents told me that they had a child my age too at the time. Mama told me that she didn't tell them my name or anything really, so that she could get a little teasing out of them or something like that. She looked really happy talking about them and she was so excited to see them too...Yet why? Why did I have to ruin everything? The day of the party, I knocked down a candle by mistake and the whole house was on fire not long after. I escaped, but my parents...they died smiling at me even though...even though I could tell that the hands they held each other with were shaking with fear. They still told me in the calmest voice...that they loved me!" Lucy burst into tears. Natsu stood up to try to hug her comfortingly but Lucy pushed him away softly and looked up with teary eyes.

"That was the moment when I lost my memories. When I lost everything! I should have died instead of them. I should have-"

"Stop it! If you died, then who would be my best friend?!" Natsu pulled her hands toward him and gave her a big hug with a pained face that he hid from Lucy.

"Best...friend?" Lucy whispered.

"Yeah! I've decided! We'll be the bestest friends from today onward and forever! As your best friend, I will never disappear from your side. I promise, I won't ever leave you. Even if the whole world turns against you, I will always be on your side. You will never lose everything, because you'll always have me!" Natsu panted from all the nonstop talking, but still held her close. Lucy made a little smile and finally gave in to his hug. She held him and put her head on his shoulder. _He's warm... _She thought.

"I think you're too passionate about helping others in need. You know, we just met and you're already saying we're best friends. No wonder girls are always all over you." _Like those six girls earlier. _"You're not allowed to back out of what you said, 'kay?" Lucy said in a relieved and relaxed voice.

"Of course! I promised didn't I?" Both of them broke out of the hug and laughed together. Natsu left the room to let Lucy rest since she had a fever and along the way he thought of a lot of things. About Lucy and about himself.

_When Lucy came home, she said that she fell down the stairs even though her class is on the first floor. From my knowledge, she's not the type to go exploring other classrooms either so how did she fall down the_ stairs? He thought. _Moreover, she would have gotten a more serious injury than those woulds that she got. It looked more like she was-. Wait! Don't tell me she's already being bullied?! _Natsu stopped thinking and ran to his room.

"Gray!" Natsu yelled.

"Mnn...What d'ya want fire breath? I was sleeping." Gray got up from Natsu's couch and walked over to him.

"Get your laptop and get as much information as you can on the girls that always talk to me! Make a list of their names and take out the names of those that you know wouldn't harm a fly." Gray was surprised to see Natsu so serious. He made sure to grab his laptop from his room as quick as he can. He came back and opened a file in the laptop and information on all the attending students popped up in a second. He and Natsu worked together all night to make a list of girls. In the end the list contained only six names.

-xX Magnolia High School Xx-

Lucy stayed in the castle because of her fever and missed school. Everyone's morning was normal until the bell rang and everyone went to class. Inside of the gang's classroom was a huge mess. The desks were cluttered and put to the sides except for Lucy's desk.

"W-what is this? Juvia has never seen such a-!" Juvia exclaimed.

"Isn't this Lu-chan's desk?! Who did this?!" Levy pointed to the desk furiously.

"Whoever did this will pay!" Erza glared at the entire class and the students who were gathering to see what was going on. There were murmurs going around the circle of students in the class.

"Ahhhh! Blood! There's blood on the carpet!" A girl yelped. Everyone's attention was caught especially Evergreen's and the rest. They gritted their teeth and looked at each other. They nodded and snuck out of the room.

-xXx-

Gray and Natsu put notes in the six girls' lockers saying to meet up behind the school before classes began and Natsu signed his name on the bottom of each note. Both of the boys were heading to their destination when they bumped into the usual gang. Both groups talked and explained the different situations and they separated again.

Natsu and Gray finally made it to the back of the building and saw each of the girls.

"Natsu-Sama? Why did you-"

"Shut up!" Flare flinched. "What did Lucy ever do to you girls!? You all had no right to that to her!" Natsu yelled. Gray was about to interfere but was shocked to find that Natsu stopped him from doing anything.

Angel stepped forward with tears. "She was getting too close to you Natsu-Sama!"

"Don't I have the right to choose who I get close to!? I'm not some item!" Natsu yelled. "If you want to get closer to me, try to actually befriend me! Not do this underhanded crap!"

Minerva pushed Angel aside and took Natsu by the collar and kissed him. Natsu showed no emotion and pulled her back.

"I've been trying to get close to you longer than she has, Natsu-Sama! I love you more than myself!" Minerva pleaded. Natsu took his arm and wiped his mouth. He whispered to her 'I hate your type the most' and glared at her before walking away with Gray.

"Wait! Nats-"

"Did you hear all that ?" Natsu asked to the bushes.

"Eh? N-Natsu...Sama?" Flare asked cowardly. The bushes moved and the principle, , and the gang came out of hiding. The six girls tried running for it but Elfman and Gajeel stopped them.

"Angel, Nanami, Flare, Mai, Sana, and Minerva; all from the Royals Building. Come to my office right now! The rest of you, thanks. Now, since there was an incident in the Commoners Building, all of you go home except Gray and Natsu unless they wanna. Jeez! If I knew bein' a principle would be so troublesome I woulda' never become one!" Gildarts went ahead and took the girls into his office and the gang went home in the end.

-xXx-

All hell was loose in the castle. Everyone went into Lucy's tiny room and complained to her there without thinking of her fever.

"Alright everyone! Calm down a bit would you? I just didn't wanna be a burden to anyone. Sorry." Lucy said shyly.

"Idiot, who's a burden? More like a nuisance." Natsu snorted.

"Who asked you, 'Natsu-Sama'!" She growled and was surprised that Natsu had started laughing.

"Y-you do that when you're mad huh? Hahaha! You did that before too, you know? Say my name like that with so much frustration that it's really funny." Natsu started tearing up but then Erza hit the back of his head.

"Quit teasing her already would you? Hey, Lucy, we'll be on our way out now. Rest well, okay?"

"Yes ma'm! Good night every one!" Lucy waved her hands goodbye but saw that Natsu stayed behind.

"You know, I thought about it and wondered, why did you tell me what happened to you in the past? I'm not sure if it was because of my pleading back then for you to share it with me or not."

Lucy smiled brightly. "I'm not too sure either, but for some reason I feel like I can trust you more than anyone else. That's all to it, really."

"I have that feeling too." Natsu smiled back then whispered in a quiet voice "Maybe I can tell you my past too..."

"Hmm? What was that?"

"Nothing! I just said that your memories remind me a little of my past, is all." When he exited the room, waiting outside was Gray. They both headed to Natsu's room to hang out like usual.

"I've never seen that side of yours until today, Pinky. A little protective of your best friend aren't we?" Gray smirked.

"Shut up, ice princess."

* * *

**=_="**

**I think I made it too NaLu. I did didn't I? Oh well. **

**I like the NaLu, but I don't really like this chapter. Maybe because of the kiss? Or the fact that the careless Natsu has become kinda smart for a moment there... But I hope you all enjoyed reading this!**

**I'm sure that most of you know what's gonna happen. I realized a while back that I revealed too much about Lucy. I'm so dumb... *-* Hahaha. Sorry**

**I hope I've answered something mysterious. Next chapter, I might show Natsu's point of view of his past so I dunno if it would be interesting explaining too much about that stuff, but whatever. Thank you for reviewing and stuff everyone out there! ^^**


	7. Chapter 7 : Test

**Thank you all very much for reviewing everyone! I'm so glad that some of you can tolerate my NaLu addiction! * Tears of happiness* Anyways, I guess that all. Thanks to all the people who enjoy this story. **

**ENJOY!**

* * *

_...shut up, ice princess..._

-xXx-

_Ring Ring Ring Rin-_

"Urg... The hell..." Natsu rose from his bed with a groggy face and a very big side-bed head. He took a look at his alarm clock and his eye twitched.

"I thought I turned this thing off! It's still six a.m, dammit!" He threw the clock towards the door and turned over ready to sleep until he heard the door open and the clock smash into something. He sat straight up and looked at the person standing in the door way. Lucy stood there with her cute maids outfit and a broken clock stuck in the wall two inches from her face. Lucy's face was smiling but Natsu could tell she was seething with anger.

"C-calm down Lu-Luce." He backed away as she walked closer and closer until Natsu reached the headboard of his bed. He turned pale and Lucy sighed and looked at him and smiled again.

"Good morning _Natsu-Sama_. It's a Saturday, but I'm glad you still woke up early without help." Natsu turned even paler after hearing her say his name that way. It's been six months already after the bullying incident and during those six months Natsu learned what it means to be called 'Natsu-Sama' by Lucy. It means that she's either mad at him, upset about something he did, or there are guests around and she needs to be formal around him.. It was definitely mad this time.

Lucy came in and opened his red curtains and sat on his bed with him. She tried fixing his hair but it didn't work so she stood back up.

"I picked out your clothes for today so when you're ready, go down and eat 'kay? Don't lay in bed like you do every weekend. Natsu laughed and put his arm around her shoulder noticing her anger disappearing.

"Yes mother." He laughed as he head off into his bathroom to change.

"For the last time, I'm not your mom! Jeez!" Lucy pouted and walked out the door. As she walked, she bumped into Grandine.

"Oh, good morning Grandine." Lucy smiled.

"Morning to you too, Lucy."

"I'll have to go now. I'm needed in the garden. Bye-bye." Lucy waved while she ran off while Grandine just watched her until Lucy's figure was gone.

"That girl..." Grandine was saying, but then sighed and stopped herself. "I still don't have evidence though." She walked away still thinking until she met up with Igneel in the front patio of the castle.

"Hey, honey?" Grandine took a seat and slouched.

"You know, the queen shouldn't slouch even if she's tired."Igneel joked.

"Shut up. Anyways, hear me out okay?"

"Depends." Igneel laughed as Grandine's vein popped out of her head anime style.

"Whatever. So, I've been thinking... And doesn't Lucy remind you a little bit of Layla?" Grandine sipped into her cup of tea elegantly.

"Well, I'd say that that's just a coincidence. The police declared the child dead, remember?"

"I know. I know. However, they never found the body of a young child right. What if there's even the slightest chance that Lucy is-"

"Stop it, Grandine. I know you miss them. So do I, but we tried our best to look for a child that looked like Jude or Layla and when we did find a street child... They hadn't even heard of the name Heartfilia." Grandine looked at her husband.

"But her last name is Heartfilia! I know you've noticed this too, right? It's been a long time since she's lived here and I didn't say anything because I knew you'd be like this again. It's not a coincidence, dammit!" Grandine stood up and walked away full of rage and frustration and Igneel just shook his head and looked at Elfman who was gardening.

"Evergreen, Lucy! Does this look alright or should I make the topiary shaped into a gummy bear?" Elfman asked as the two girls came into view.

"Nah. Gummy bears are way better than a usual circle shaped bush." Lucy said while Evergreen shook her head in understanding. Igneel walked up to them and he ruffled Lucy's hair.

"Hey, Natsu!" Lucy turned around ready to punch him in the arm.

"Ah! Igneel! I'm so sorry! I thought..." Lucy tried to explain. Igneel laughed and ruffled her hair more.

"Were you expecting someone else?" Lucy froze on the spot and Igneel walked off while still snickering.

Igneel went back inside and up to his room to see Grandine inside watching a drama. He handed her a string of shiny blond hair.

"What's this?" Grandine asked.

"Proof. It's Lucy's hair and I'm going to get it DNA tested."

"Really!? So, you believe me right?"

"I want to. But we'll see in a few weeks."

* * *

**I know it's short, but I have been busy with my math homework. You know, a big spring break packet with more than one hundred something algebra problems. Oh wait. No you don't... Lucky people... ~_~**

***I know I said that I'd bring up Natsu's thoughts, but I thought that'd be boring... for me anyways...**

***Later on, I'm thinking of bringing up a new character in the few weeks that Lucy is being tested for her identity. Maybe, but most likely so don't be shocked. **

**Hey everyone! Did you guys enjoy this chapter? Hope so! I'm shivering with excitement right now! Lucy's identity is almost revealed! Well, to the people in the story anyway. Since, you know, I accidentally revealed it along the way. -.-**

**I think next chapter will be the chapter when I show a new person! Or maybe way later or something... Moreover, thank you everyone who has reviewed. Please tell me about your predictions or thoughts about the story so far. I hope you won't be harsh or anything though. I might cry... Hahaha! Who am I kidding? I'd probably laugh if there are mean comments. Thank you all anyways! :3**


	8. Chapter 8 : Transfer Student

**Thanks everyone for reading. I really like the fact that you guys read it. Also, sorry for not updating lately. I've been a bit busy with school work. If I could, I would write everyday! Hahaha. Anyways...**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

_...But we'll see in a few weeks..._

-xXx-

"Lu-chan, are you almost ready? The bus won't wait forever you know." Levy said while helping her best friend pick up her books and stuffing them into her backpack.

"Sorry. Sorry. I woke up late because I forgot about the essay we were suppose to write about the history of our favorite talented person." Lucy replied in a rush.

Once the girls finished packing they ran out of Lucy's room and into the bus. Of course Natsu and Gray weren't there but instead, inside of a different car. After the bus unloaded the other students, Lucy and Levy stayed behind and they were scolded for making the bus wait so long for about three minutes. It just so happened that the working students' bus driver was one of the people who disliked them; even though he also worked...

_Ding Dong Dang Dong_

"Alright everyone! Before we start class, let me introduce a new student!" Their teacher Mr. Bob said happily as the door opened slowly revealing a girl.

"Okay, now say what you think you'll need to say my pretty little student." Mr. Bob said.

"Hello. My name is Lisanna Strauss. Most of you already know me though because I used to live here before I moved for awhile but please take care of me!" The girl smiled shyly. Everyone clapped and the Fairy Castle group all went up to Lisanna and gave her a hug except Lucy who didn't know her.

"How have you been Lisanna!"

"You told us you weren't coming back until summer break?"

"I missed you sooo much!"

"You've turned into a great man!"

"My cute! Little! Sister!"

"Welcome back!"

They would have kept going but Mr. Bob told them to take their seats so that class could start. Then, Lisanna took a seat in between Mira and Elfman as expected.

"Alright! Now, everyone knows that the biggest event in the school year is coming up in two days! The Magnolia High Talent competition!" Mr. Bob spun around in his weird outfit with a smile and the students started chatting about what they would do for the event.

"Mr. Bob, what'll be the prize this year?" Gajeel asked out of interest.

"Well, it's usually either an item or cash only for first place. Second and third place gets small prizes and a trophy." He said. The class started talking again and Mr. Bob let them for a while since homeroom was almost over.

"Hey, didn't they give a red sports car last year to the winner?" A girl said.

"I heard that second and third place prizes last year were laptops. Is that true?"

"What kind of 'small' prize is that?" A guy laughed until the bell rang and the students went to their second and last class of the day.

Homeroom was where the students learned the usual science, mathematics, language arts, history, etc. and it lasted from seven a.m. to ten a.m. The other class they had from ten a.m to twelve thirty p.m. wasn't really a class, but more like a self study time for a student's talent. After all, Magnolia High was a talent school. In the school was a very large building; larger than the Royal's Building and the Commoner's Building combined. This building contained many small customized rooms made for a certain student. Depending on a person's talent, the room was decorated and sized. Every student owned a key to a room of their own and of course, one side of the building was for the rich students and the other was for the working students so that they wouldn't fight. This building was used for practicing anything like dancing, singing, etc.

-xXx-

Since their rooms were next to each other, Lucy and Erza walked together and the rest went to their own practice rooms.

"Hey, Erza. So, Lisanna lived here before?" Lucy asked.

"Yeah. All of us lived in the castle for a really long time including Lisanna." Erza replied.

"But why did she leave?"

"Hmm. I think she left about two years ago because she wanted to focus on learning how to cook desserts. Because she used to work in the kitchen with Mirajane, she took a liking to it. Especially cakes, breads, and cakes."

"You said cakes twice."

"And?"

"..." Lucy didn't say anything else until they reached their own rooms. She took out a golden key and unlocked the door that had a number and her name on it revealing blue painted walls and a small flat screen tv. was placed on the side of the wall. The room also contained a recording microphone and a music note stand across from the door. On a corner opposite of the tv. was a desk with a laptop and chair.

Lucy turned on the lights and went in. She was told of the talent competition a long time ago and she knew that all the students had to participate in it. So in order not to embarrass herself, she had been practicing very hard and giving a lot of thought to what her performance would be like. In two days, her work will finally pay off. Lucy didn't know anything about how the other students' performance would be like. No one was suppose to say anything about their own performance in case there was a copy cat, but this made her even more exited. She told the gang not to tell her their talent so that she'd be surprised when they perform and she didn't tell them what she was doing either.

She turned her laptop on and put it on record and began to practice.

* * *

**Just a reminder that this is a work of fiction. ^-^ I don't think it's possible to have a building with so many rooms. O.o Hahaha \**

**So anyways. I wonder if anyone guessed the new character was Lisanna? It would have been one of my first guesses.**

***I can't really think of a talent fit for Natsu. Do any of you know something that would be awesome? I thought of some stuff but I didn't think it was really related to him at all. Soooo...**

***If any of you didn't understand the whole personalized room thing I'll give you an example: My talent is sleeping so in my 'practice room' there would probably be a huge, soft bed and gentle music. The windows would be covered by dark curtains to prevent sunlight from coming in and the room would have a comfortable temperature.**

**Of course it's not really my talent. I can't sleep when I want to and when I don't want to sleep, I sleep. That's sad...**

**Thanks for reading everyone! :3**


	9. Chapter 9 : Talent Competition

**I'm so sorry if you get confused. I suck at explaining things. Also, if you don't get it, please don't be mean to me. I already know how much this chapter sucks. But the songs I chose for performances are nice...to me anyway. I hope you look it up later and like it. It's Japanese though. So, without further adieu...**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

_...and began to practice..._

-xXx-

In Magnolia High, each year they change the rules and theme of the event to make things more interesting and yesterday the rules for the Talent Competition was given.

One, Students can perform alone or in a group of no more than five but keep in mind that the prize will be shared.

Two, sections are applied this year; music ,sports , and other. Section one: Music , will be judged by the principle Mr. Guildarts and Mrs. Mavis. Section two: Sports, will be judged by Mr. Bob and Mrs. Aquarius. Section three: Other, will be judged by Mr. Loke and Mr. Macao. In each section, a winner will be chosen and then the three winners will do another performance. In a student vote, they will be placed from first place to third.

The theme this year will be 'Masquerade' ,each participant must hide their identity. Each student will be numbered. If you are easily found out through looks, you will be disqualified. However, if you are found through your talent, disqualification is nullified. Any type of 'hiding' is permitted.

-xXx-

It was finally the day of the competition. The auditorium, which is for the music section, was packed full of people who couldn't recognize each other. The gym, which is for the sports section was crowded with people who were mostly half naked and people who had armor...Last but not least was the other section that moved places depending on the talent being performed. The disguises weren't much. Just some students wearing wigs and a banana costume. All in all, the students dressed uniquely and tried their best. About half of the students were disqualified right off the bat though because it was too impossible to hide themselves. Like Elfman who was spotted a mile away because of his height.

-xX Music Section Xx-

A band played a song as Mrs. Mavis and Mr. Guildarts walked into the auditorium and then drum rolled.

"Everyone! Welcome to our Annual Talent Competition! This is the Music section so everyone, lets blow the roof off with your performances!" Mrs. Mavis said cheerfully. Everyone applauded and waited for a number to be called.

"Okay, let's begin with..." Mr. Guildarts put his hand into a huge box and took a slip of paper out. "Number one-hundred five!" They clapped once again and took their seats staring at the stage. A girl with green hair came into a stage and the staff brought a piano in. She took her seat and began to play Beethoven's Moonlight Sonata with magnificent skill. Students started muttering things like, 'I think I know her!' , 'She's probably Biska-San.' , 'You can't tell since she's wearing a hooded jacket, but...'

When she finished the auditorium was silent but it was soon swept away with the sound of whistling and cheering.

-xX Sports Section Xx-

At this time, a person with black armor was in the middle of the gym with his partner who wore a sock monkey costume. Everyone else was cheering as the partners were about to still fencing. The sock monkey charged forth as the armor person stood there waiting. In a seconds notice, the sock monkey was on the floor without anyone in the audience seeing the action. Mr. Bob and Mrs. Aquarius took note in their points book and stood up.

"Amazing you two! A round of applause for number sixty-seven! Next up is..." Mr. Bob looked at Mrs. Aquarius.

"Number ninety-nine!" She exclaimed. A student with brown long hair came towards the two judges. She whispered something to their ears.

"I guess we'll be moving this performance to the pool area! Let's go everyone!" Mr. Bob led the way to the pool and the girl had a staff member time her as she swam in an amazing speed and everyone was astounded when she began to do tricks under water as well. She came out of the pool and instead of applauding, the students stomped their feet screaming for more tricks. They thought that each section should have a different type of cheering and this was theirs.

-xX Other Section Xx-

Mr. Loke had chosen a performer already and it was the banana guy. His whole body was hidden and everyone was curious as to who he was.

"Alright then. Begin anytime you'd like number seventy." Mr. Macao said. Just then, the guy pulled out a block of ice from nowhere. Seriously, no one knew where it came from. He took out a case and inside were tools for ice sculpting. He took a tool and started carving. The audience would have thought that he was carving gracefully, but watching a banana do the sculpting made it difficult not to laugh. However, when he finished, it was a master piece. He made the emblem of Fairy and Tail Castle and everyone started snapping their fingers. Most of the students thought he was gonna make a sculpture of a monkey though.

The next person up had a pathetic disguise. A paper bag. Yet his talent wasn't. He performed on the side of the school where the road was and did tricks on different rides. He switched his transportation from a motorcycle to roller skates to a skateboard and so on. But when he finished, it wasn't pretty. There was puke everywhere.

-xX Music Section Xx-

Since the Sports Section and the Other Section had less performers than the Music Section, they finished first. Both sections headed to the auditorium and the students took their seats quietly.

"Ooh! Looks like the others are finally joining us! Anyways, next is number eighty-two!" Mrs. Mavis said and then took her seat next to the other five judges. Number eighty-two came down from his had a red electric guitar with him and a cd case in his hand. When he went on the stage, he plugged in his guitar on an amp and put in his cd. His black hair was in his face and his eyes were hidden with a black mask, but his smile was as clear as day.

"Is everyone ready!?" He asked. Everyone cheered and then quieted down. He put his hands on his guitar and played his cd and then started his performance. When he played his guitar before the cd began making any noise, it surprised everyone. They thought he messed up, however, after he sang, the cd began soon after with the sound of drums playing. As soon as everyone recognized the song, they started cheering wildly. They all thought 'He must have practiced hard if he can start off before the cd and then collide with the music.' He sang Girl by UxMiShi. After finishing, everyone asked for an encore but he just yelled 'Thank you!'

"An awesome performance kid!Alright, next up after the black prince there is...fourty-six!" Mr. Guildarts announced. The competition kept going on and by the time there was only one performer left, it was almost nine-thirty p.m. Mrs. Mavis' voice was already tired and so was Mr. Guildarts' so they had Mr. Loke say the last number.

"Now, last but certainly not the least is number three! Hahaha! Who knew a one digit number would go last?" Mr. Loke went back to his seat and the next student went down. She had very long dark blue hair and a short white dress that went down to her knees like her hair went down to her knees. The guy that wore a mask noticed that she wore one too. A white one with feathers on the side that made her look like an angel with dark hair flowing down her shoulders.

"Copycat." He whispered to himself. She plugged in a cd and took a deep breath before letting it play. The first sound you hear is a piano playing softly. Then the girl began to sing. Her voice was captivating and gentle. Everyone in the auditorium felt like feathers were flying everywhere around the girl as she sang her song. Some people cried and when she finished, all you could hear was some people sniffling. Yet, when someone came out of her trance, he started to clap slowly. One after another, people started clapping, snapping their fingers, and stomping their feet on the floors and the whole room was full of noise.

"T-that was a great performance! Now, all the other judges please come up on stage and pick your winner!" Mr. Loke said and the other five judges came up on stage with their notes in hand. "Up first is the Other Section!"

"Our winner is..." People's hearts started to race. "Number seventy!" Students snapped their fingers and yelled happily but some were boo-ing. The banana guy went down where the judges were.

"Winner from the Sports Section is number ninety-nine!" The brunette came down kissing her finger tips and sending people flying kisses. The judges shook her hand and then looked at the music section's notes. They looked shocked after looking and Mrs. Mavis went to the microphone.

"Everyone, looks like after ten years of not having a tie, we have one! Number eighty-two and number three come on up!" The crowd went crazy with excitement.

* * *

**Oh my goodness. That was hard to write! I kept having a writers block so I'm sorry for that. This chapter is about one thousand five hundred words excluding my author's notes.**

** I really like the songs I chose. They're actually from anime's. Hahaha. You guys should look it up. I looked for good videos with lyrics on youtube and I'll tell them to ya!**

***Search ' Girl-UxMiShi Lyrics ' The one who made the video is called 'mulania1'. This song is from Kaichou Wa Maid-Sama! This only has the Japanese lyrics though.**

***Search ' My Most Precious Treasure ' It's from Angel Beats. Uploaded by 'Ballinmario213'. This has both the Japanese and English lyrics! :3**

**I really love these song so I hope you like them too! Thanks for reading!**

**QUESTION- **

**Who do you think should win, the black prince dude or the angel girl? Both maybe? I dunno...**


	10. Chapter 10 : A Long Ride

**Oh My GOODNESS! I just realized that I forgot to put in Lisanna's performance! Fudge... I don't feel like rewriting though so oh well. I hope last chapter wasn't that confusing. Reviewers didn't say anything though so, I guess not? Hahaha. **

***Also, to skymaiden1, I saw the video and it WAS cute, sweet, and it went well with the song. I hope I watched the right one though. There was quite a few. **

**The songs I chose for this chapter are English so I hope you like them. I'm sure you'll like one of them though. I'm positive!**

**Anyways, thanks for reading it! I now present to you, The Prince and The Peasant Chapter Ten!**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

_..."...Number eighty-two and number three come on up!" The crowd went crazy with excitement..._

-xXx-

After everyone settled down and the judges discussed what to do, Mrs. Aquarius went forward.

"Alright you little brats, we decided to keep the original rule. The four winners here have to battle it off with their performance and one of you will be voted off since there can only be three winners." Students started to cheer again until a contestant spoke up.

"Hey, hey! But what if both of the guys from the music section win? There's only one of us in the Sports section and the Other section!" Banana dude said.

"All is fair in love and music kid. Now shut up." Mrs. Aquarius said obviously annoyed.

"That's not how the saying goes. It's suppose to be wa-"

"Alright! Let's start! Rock, paper, scissors for who goes first or whatever" She said, ignoring banana guy, making him angry. The four played and got the order. Banana dude was up first, second was the black prince, then the swimmer, and last was the angel. Guess angels don't always get the good luck.

At this time, the students were given a piece of paper. After everyone has shown their talent again, the students would write down the name of the person they liked most out of the four. Then, they would be ranked.

-xXx-

The banana's performance was actually amusing. He didn't put on any music, but while he was carving, he made a rhythm. He would bang the tool he was using on the ice in different ways or tap his feet on the floor. It made a weird but cool sound while it echoed in the auditorium. He definitely knew what to do to get attention from spectators.

After him came the black prince. He didn't bring his guitar this time though which piqued some people's curiosity of why. He inserted his cd and the song started. When he sang, some girls started melting and blushing. Some people thought, 'He must like someone to be able to sing a love song like that.' In some parts of the song, he did small dance moves. He sang 'Angel with a Shotgun'. A song with so much emotion and the person who was singing it sang with such confidence in his voice. It made a really nice sound in people's ears.

The swimmer actually had to quit before she started her show. She said something about too much people falling in love with her? Or something like her beloved would be too jealous and that she only needed him, no one else? No one really understood her mumbling, but passed it as dropping out of the competition.

So up next was angel girl. However, should they still call her that? Her outfit was definitely not suppose to be worn by angels. She wore a dark orange mask this time; almost red but not quite. She had a red strapless top that stopped a few inches above her belly button so it looked kind of like a bra. She had black stockings that almost reached her red, pink skirt and she wore the outfit with red heels. She looked...daring. The guys drooled over her and the girls were somewhat impressed by her looks.

She put in her cd and sang. It mismatched her completely. She sang 'Fall For You' by secondhand serenade. She looked like a devil but the way she sang...it was still angelic. It seemed as if she were an angel possessed by a demon but the demon couldn't take over wholly. You could tell she put in a lot of effort even without looking into her eyes hidden behind the mask. Just listening to her voice, you could almost hear her soul singing.

-xXx-

The slips of paper were turned in to the judges. It was already past eleven and the students were being sent home. Since it was Friday, the ranking wouldn't be announced until Monday. So, until then, no one was allowed to say who they were or what number they had just in case someone wanted to sabotage the person for personal reasons.

The gang met up after changing in their practice rooms and went back to the castle. They talked about what they thought of the Talent Competition and the contestants.

"I thought the guy who puked everywhere was pretty funny." Levy said while giggling.

"W-where'd you hear that from, shrimp? Aren't you part of the music section?" Gajeel asked her.

"Yeah, but I just happened to be on a walk because it got loud in the auditorium when I spotted the Other section and saw the whole mishap." Gajeel blushed and stayed silent.

"It sucks that right after Lisanna got back, she got sick with the flu. I'm sure she would have done a dance routine with me." Mira sighed while she looked at her watch for the time.

"Yeah. I feel bad for leaving her there at the castle by herself." Elfman said.

"She wasn't alone. She had Capricorn and Wendy with her. Besides, she wanted us to come here to the competition." Lucy said trying to cheer the Strauss siblings up. There was a bit of traffic so it took longer to get home and everyone fell asleep in the big van. Though, Lucy stayed awake with Natsu.

"Hey Luce?" Natsu asked.

"Hmm?"

"W-what did you think of the guy everyone is calling 'The Black Prince' ?" He said in a weird stuttering voice.

"What do you mean? He's okay I guess. I don't even know him so..." Lucy looked at him in a questioning manner.

"Hehehe. Guess your right." He yawned and his eyes felt heavy. Soon he was sound asleep on Lucy's shoulder.

"H-hey! Natsu? Ugh... The idiot's sleeping." Lucy said as she looked at his face that had a small smile. She took her hand and brushed some stray hair out of his face.

_Good night, Natsu._ She thought as she soon dozed off into sleep as well.

* * *

**Done! My wrist hurts from typing in bed. Hahaha. Sorry by the way if you thought I meant to leave out Lisanna. I didn't. She's a really nice person and I like her. I kind of dislike it when people say they hate her. I mean, why? I don't really understand. But who am I to judge? I like NaLu best. So, I guess in a way I'm the same? Just not a hater. Hehe. :3**

**I hope you liked this chapter. Also, if it seemed like I rushed their performances, I kinda did. I felt lazy today. =_="**

**MY FAVORITE SONG IS 'FALL FOR YOU'! I just love it. Don't ask me why cause I don't know either! Hahahahaha. Haaaaaaah. (Awkward laughing)**


	11. Chapter 11 : Suspiciouns

**I would be annoyed to have my phone make noises over and over again, but I was really happy when I heard my mail box ring tone. It rang a lot meaning a lot of you guys liked it. That's what makes me happier than anything. Because it means that my time wasn't wasted for nothing. Thanks so much to the people who have read this story from the very beginning. To the new readers, welcome to the weird side! Muwahahaha!**

**I was surprised that some of you guys didn't go, ' I like the cliches of Lucy being replaced! Who cares what you think!? '. You guys are so nice to me. I'm glad to have such kind readers! So now...**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

_...as she soon dozed off into sleep as well..._

-xXx-

Lucy had a dream again. This time, she was much younger than the her from past dreams. She was playing outside on a swing when she fell down flat on her face. She was stunned for a moment before crying out loudly for her parents but no one came. She kept crying when snow came over her. Little Lucy stopped her tears to look at the snow. She brought out her hand and the snow turned black and in front of her were screaming servants.

_The mansion...is on fire. Mama? Papa? No. No. This can't be happening. _Lucy thought. In the dream, Lucy began to slowly age from a young toddler to her eighteen year old self as she ran to the burning building. Tears formed when she saw her parents disappear from sight when a part of the mansion collapsed.

"Nooooooo!" She fell to her knees and grabbed her hair. It felt as if she were about to go insane with agony.

Lucy gasped for air and breathed deeply when she awoke from the nightmare. Sweat covered her forehead and dripped down to her chin. Already on the verge of screaming with anger and frustration at the nightmare, she felt something move. Looking around the van, she saw no one until she looked down to her lap. Sleeping quietly there was Natsu. He opened his onyx eyes to find the blond beauty. He saw that her eyes were covered with her bangs and the air around them was tense.

"Luce? Are you oka-" Natsu tried asking before being interrupted.

"Good morning you two!" Mira opened the door to the vehicle and smirked before feeling the mood around. Mira was quiet, then Lucy spoke up.

"Morning, Mira! Has everyone gotten breakfast yet?" Lucy beamed with a smile that reached from one ear to the other. As the saying goes. Both Natsu and Mira were surprised at her energy. _Was it just my imagination?_ Both of them thought.

"...Lucy. Are you not-"

"I just had a bad dream is all. No big deal. Hehe." She laughed it off and the other two bought it. The servants all went to breakfast together before going back to work. Lucy was feeling better and back to normal. She felt bad that she made Mira and Natsu worry about her, so she told herself that she wouldn't make anyone worry about unnecessary things like her dream anymore. She didn't want family to feel

Juvia finished setting up the table for breakfast just in time. Grandine came down the stairs followed by Igneel, Wendy, and Natsu. They took their usual seats at the table while Jellal and Erza brought the dishes and utensils out.

"So big brother, did you win the competition again this year?" Wendy asked excitedly waiting for the usual 'of course' from Natsu.

"The school won't announce the winner until Monday, but I'm ninety-nine point nine percent sure I'll win." Natsu ruffled her lovingly and Wendy giggled.

"Stop playing now, you two. The food's here." Igneel told his two kids and they both simultaneously said yes. Grandine took her tea cup and looked at the table to find no tea to pour in.

"Is the tea done yet?" Grandine asked kindly to Levy when she passed by.

"Oh, yes. Lu-chan will be coming out with it in a moment." Levy replied and took her leave back into the kitchen. Then, Lucy came right out with boiling hot tea that just came out of the stove. Grandine saw her and smiled very warmly. She smiles a lot, but this smile seemed different in Natsu's perspective which made him look over at Lucy.

She was a few inches from the table, but she had tripped on something on the floor. Luckily, she didn't fall. However, the tea kettle tipped over and the tea spilled all over her poor arm.

"Ahh...!" Lucy yelped, dropping the kettle. Natsu got up, ready to help her, but Grandine went next to her before himself.

"Don't touch it. You might peel off skin and leave a scar." Grandine said, holding Lucy's burned hand. Natsu snapped out of his thoughts and ran into the restroom. He quickly brought out a wet towel and Lisanna gave him ice to put in the towel.

Lucy was brought into her room and Grandine stayed by her side the whole time. Now, Natsu was sure something was wrong. Even his mom wouldn't do that for Wendy.

-xX Evening Xx-

Natsu knocked at his parent's door and entered without being permitted first. His mom saw him and was annoyed at her son.

"What's the point in knocking when you barge in anyways. Damn brat." Grandine hissed as she sat on a couch and turned on the tv.

"I came to talk to you..." Natsu came up to her and turned the tv back off. "...about Luce."

"What about her? Do you wanna marry her or something?" Grandine laughed. Natsu would have felt embarrassed but he was being too serious to blush.

"I'm serious mom. Why are you so nice to her? You're acting like you feel guilty about something or that you've known her forever."

"Look. It's none of your business for now. You'll find out when I know you can learn about it." Grandine stood up and showed Natsu the door.

"...For now...?" Natsu muttered under his breath and walked out of the room feeling unsatisfied. Something was up between his mom and Lucy, and he knew it. If only he could figure out what that 'what' was.

Natsu knew better though. His dad telling him something was bad, it meant that it would hurt you a little. Yet, when his mom says not to look into it, it means that when you find out, you might regret it eternally. Especially when she spoke to you in the scary voice she just spoke to Natsu in. For now, Natsu only had a choice of waiting for his mom's decision hoping that she would reveal it instead of keeping it to herself.

Natsu was somewhat afraid to find out though.

_Is it such an important secret that mom had to talk in that voice? She only speaks that way when it's absolutely important. But why? Why does it involve Luce?_

* * *

**Hehe. Cliffhanger-ish! I was going to make this a fluffy chapter, but it ended up getting drama in it. I'll put the fluffiness in the next chapter. Anyways, did you guys enjoy that? **

**I just wanted to share something funny that happened during my English class... **

***Reading a letter about some guy talking about scorpions to his friend. He said that scorpions bite.***

**Classmates: 'They don't bite.'**

**Me: (turns to my best friend sitting next to me) 'Yeah, they don't bite! They poke you with the thingy on their back!'**

**Friend: (laughs at me) 'Yup. They _poke_ you. Your dumb. They sting you. Hahahahahahahahahhahahahahahahaha'**

**I swear that she laughed too long. But I am pretty dumb for saying that so seriously. Haha. **

**Please review! Or not! Either way is fine! :3**


	12. Chapter 12 : It's A Law

**Hey there readers! I hope you liked last chapter and that you'll like this one. ^_^**

**Also, I wrote a one-shot of RoLu if you wanted to try it out. It's called ' _A Short Walk Home _' I would have made it NaLu, but Rogue really resembles the person I like. Hehehe. Please review, favorite, or follow The Prince and the Peasant! If you like it. Anyways...**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

_...Why does it involve Lucy?..._

-xXx-

Sunday had past and now it was Monday. All of the students of Magnolia High School crowded around the middle of the school where the bulletin board was.

"Oi! Move it pip squeaks!" Gajeel shoved people aside and made room for Levy to see the list of names.

"What!? I'm number forty on the list?" Levy exclaimed and you could slightly hear someone in the background going 'Gihihi'.

Lucy was now also pushing through the crowd when she saw a hand pop out of a cluster of people. Subconsciously, she took the hand and it ended up pulling two people in. Natsu who was holding onto Gray who was pulled in by Lucy.

"Thanks Luce. You saved us back there." Natsu panted along with Gray. Soon, the fan girls were on the move of keeping students away from their beloved Natsu-Sama and Gray-Sama. Though, at the same time, they glared at Lucy for sticking so close to their idols.

"..."

"What's up, Natsu? You look pale." Gray said. He took a step forward and looked at the board. He could feel his body shaking now.

"...I'm not...first...?..." A white spirit was now escaping his body and Gray could no longer keep his true feelings in.

"Hahahahaha! You're second!? Nice going pinky!" Gray fell to the ground laughing his butt off.

"Second? Who's first then?" Lucy asked. The spirit came back to Natsu and Gray got back on his feet, but he was still snickering. The three of them looked at the list together.

* * *

**-xX List Xx-**

**550.) Ichiya -number forty seven**

**549.) Hughes -number twelve**

**548.) Angel -number one hundred two**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**10.) Mirajane Strauss -number twenty six**

**9.) Jellal Fernandes -number five hundred**

**8.) Cana Alberona -number fifty two**

**7.) Gajeel Redfox -number sixteen**

**6.) Bisca Mulan -number one hundred five**

**5.) Erza Scarlett -number sixty seven**

**4.) Juvia Lockser -number ninety nine**

**3.) Gray Fullbuster -number seventy**

**2.) Natsu Dragneel -number eighty two**

**1.) Lucy Heartfilia -number three**

* * *

"..." The three of them blinked twice before looking back at the list.

"...L-Lucy..." Natsu muttered.

"...Heart..." Gray gulped.

"...Filia..." Lucy's voice shook and tears fled down her cheeks. She collapsed to the floor and covered her face.

"I-It's the first time." Lucy got out of herself.

"What?" Natsu asked, still surprised. Lucy brought out her face that had a relieved smile on it.

"It's the first time...My hard work has actually paid off..." Lucy hid her face again. Gray smiled at the blonde and picked her up to her feet revealing a flushed Lucy.

"What are you doing Gray!? I probably look awful... Don't look at me, stupid!" Lucy was babbling. Gray could only let out a small laugh.

"I think you look just fine. Actually, you're... cute." Gray took Lucy's hand that was covering her face and put it on her side. In the crowd of fan girls, one of them, for some reason, was mumbling curses.

A certain salmon haired guy had been listening to the two talk on the sidelines. If anyone had looked at the three friends, they would think that only Lucy and Gray were friends. Natsu, on the other hand, would be mistaken for some third wheel character. Natsu felt like he was forgotten since the two of his friends left him out of the conversation. It made him kind of... jealous?

"Hey! Ice princess! That's enough flirting with my best friend! It's time for class!" Natsu screamed loudly at his guy best friend.

"Later Luce!" Natsu grabbed Gray's wrist and fled off to the Royal's Building with a grin and Lucy was left alone.

-xXx-

Lunch was already done with and the students in the Commoner's Building headed home.

"We're home!" Lisanna and Mira yelled in the mansion to no one in particular. Igneel came to the door with his briefcase in one hand.

"Ah! Igneel, we're home." Lucy waved along with everyone else.

"Welcome back. I'll be going to a meeting and Grandine's out. So, all of you watch the house, 'kay?" Igneel said with a smile and left.

The gang headed to their rooms and soon came out in their uniforms. Though, today, everything in the castle was just fine. There was basically nothing to do except talk until everyone was home to give them tasks. So, everyone went to the living room and chatted.

"Geez, Gajeel! I can't believe you were the contestant who threw up everywhere!" Levy giggled and Gajeel could only stay quiet with embarrassment.

"I still can't believe I placed number five on the list! I hired a professional fencer to be my partner and beat him in less than six minutes! I was great out there!" Erza whined.

"There there, Erza. Here's some strawberry cake topped with cream." Jellal patted her back and Erza's cheeks turned as red as her scarlett hair while eaten her cake.

"That reminds me! I still can't believe you were the 'Angel Girl' Lucy!" Jellal said.

"What? You didn't know Jellal? Wow you're slow."

"From what I've heard, you guys knew as soon as I sang." Lucy said shyly.

"That's because we don't remember any student that could sing like that. So, It's only logic to know that it's you." Levy commented.

"You should have chosen a better costume! I'm sure they would have had a harder time figuring you out." Elfman added.

"Says you!You should have chosen a better disguise! You weren't even on the list!" Evergreen nagged.

"Says the person who placed three hundred sixty out of five hundred something people." Elfman grunted.

"Wha-! What did you just say you little-!" Evergreen started attacking poor Elfman.

"O-ouch! Only men can tell the truth so bluntly! Ahh!" Everyone just turned away awkwardly when Evergreen finally K.O'd him and he was on the floor talking to himself. Evergreen looked at everyone like a saint and dragged her boyfriend out of the living room.

"Ookkaayy..." Juvia started. "Anyways Lisanna-san, I have always wondered..."

"Hmm?" Lisanna tilted her head curiously.

"YOU LOVE GRAY-SAMA, DON'T YOU!?" Juvia screamed and everyone sweat dropped. Though it was soon broken with a giggle.

"I'm afraid that's not the case." Lisanna smiled.

"Yup. Yup. After all, she's in love with Natsu." Erza smirked along with Gajeel, Jellal, and Juvia. However, Levy and Mira looked at Lucy sympathetically. _Seriously. These guys are denser than a pile of bricks._ Both of them sighed and Lucy gave them her smile to signal them that she was fine with it._  
_

"Erza! I don't like him anymore! Right now, I have my eyes on-"

"Gray-Sama!?" Juvia interrupted.

"No! With Loki sensei!" Lisanna blurted out.

"Eh!?" They all yelled in unison.

"Y-you don't like Natsu?" Lucy asked.

"I really did back then though." Lisanna blushed.

"Why don't you like him anymore?" Levy said carefully.

"Well..."

"Well what?" Everyone moved closer.

"It's because it's useless to like him." Erza replied for her.

"What do you mean?" Gajeel asked this time. Lisanna looked at them and sighed.

"I mean, It's law right? A prince can only marry another royal. He can't possibly marry a servant!" Lisanna reasoned.

"Why not? If they're in love then-" Jellal was cut off.

"It doesn't matter. Like Lisanna said, it's a law. It's so that royal blood stays 'special' and no 'tainted' blood gets mixed in." Erza explained. "It's because the royals are afraid that the commoner's history might be bad and if that's so, their history will not be spotless. History and where you come from mean everything around here." She made a sour face.

"It's no use falling in love with him. A prince will never choose to love a peasant over his inheritance of the throne." Levy frowned.

"No use, huh?" Lucy mumbled and no one heard. She stood up from the couch and walked away without a word. Everyone stared at her figure that disappeared into her room. Mira and Levy felt bad for her, but they couldn't do anything. They even said things they knew would hurt her, yet said it anyways with the flow of how they felt about the subject.

So far, everyone was thinking the same thing.

_Are we really that worthless?_

* * *

**It's a bit of a dramatic chapter. Though, I hope you liked it even if it sounds kinda rushed. I had a hard time thinking this through so I updated late...like always. Hahaha. :)**

***Actually, I put Lisanna into the story late just for this moment! It's because I couldn't picture anyone else crushing on Natsu. Besides Edo Lucy Ashley of course. Hehe. ^_^**

***I made Ichiya last only because I think it's funny. I actually like that guy. He's hilarious. He's the perfect comedian. He's short, a stalker, weird, and his magic is parfum! All of those match with me except the parfum and the fact that I'm not that short and umm...Well...You know...**

**Thank you for reading. When you have time, please review, follow, or favorite this. But only if you like it. I'm not some magician that can make your finger push buttons. Though that would be cool. :3**

**~ FairyTailForever3**


	13. Chapter 13 : Realize

**Hey there! So, as always, I read everyone's reviews and saw that someone wrote that they liked my author's notes. I was surprised. This whole time, I thought I was basically talking to myself. Hehe. Just wanted to point that out. Anyways...**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

_...Are we really that worthless?..._

-xXx-

The school bell rang and everyone went to class. Natsu and Gray have been bothered all morning by their classmates which, of course, they hated.

"Hey Gray! So, I heard that you knew that Lucy girl?" A silver haired boy approached him.

"Yeah. What about her, Lyon?" Gray arched an eyebrow.

"A few friends wanted her number so-"

"Like hell we'll give you information about her!" Natsu interrupted.

"This has nothing to do with you Dragneel. I was asking Gray." Lyon said.

"Actually, Natsu is the closest person to Lucy. After all, they are best friends." Gray smirked.

"Wha-? I thought this guy had no friends but the people working in his castle?" Lyon replied.

"Are you trying to fight? Damn punk!" Natsu growled and Gray almost fell off his chair, holding his laughter in.

"Lucy works there too. Where exactly do you get your info?" Gray asked.

"From...Granny Oba Baba..." Lyon said shyly.

"Are you nuts? That old lady doesn't have her mind in check." Natsu protested.

"Tsk. Whatever, I just wanted her number!" Lyon walked away leaving two guys laughing at their gullible friend. Then their teacher came into the classroom.

"Alright everyone, I'm sorry but please quiet down." Ms. Aries said and her students took their seats as asked.

"Today all teacher's were instructed to give a surprise pop quiz. Sorry." Some people were sighing and feeling dejected when the quiz was passed out. It shouldn't even be called a quiz, more like a test. It had fifty questions on the paper, front and back of course.

"I'm sorry, but I'll be collecting this before second period starts. You may begin." Ms. Aries sat down at her desk and watched her class take the test.

-xX Commoner's Building Xx-

It was the same situation here. The whole school was silent and the only sounds heard were a lot pencil's tapping on a piece of paper. Then, the sound of a chair moving collided with the silence.

"I'm done." Mrs. Ultear looked dumbfounded until she looked at the person in front of her.

"Oh, of course Lucy. Please do some thing silently until everyone finishes." Mrs. Ultear smiled.

"Yes ma'am."

_That girl...always finishes first...with such amazing time. I would've thought that she was going to have a hard time since I heard that she was homeless until now. _Mrs. Ultear thought to herself.

-xX Lunch Time Xx-

"That was exhausting! It took me forever to finish!" Gajeel whined.

"That's only because your stupid! You never study." Levy laughed causing Gajeel to want to bully her. Which he did.

"Alright love birds, don't flirt in front of us." Lucy smirked and the two stopped their actions and blushed out of innocence.

"How do you finish the test so early Luce? I heard from Juvia that you finished first in only thirty minutes!" Gray asked and Juvia melted in the background after hearing her name come out of Gray's mouth.

"I sh-tudy." Lucy replied while eating.

"Wha-? So do the rest of us, but we never finish that fast! Plus, it was a surprise quiz!" Erza said, her head still spinning from thinking of formulas.

"I guess my memorization is just really good?" Lucy said somewhat questioning her answer.

"Then, you should give us lessons sometime, okay Luce?" Natsu asked being as touchy as ever and putting his arm around her.

"S-sure. Whenever is fine." Lucy stood up quickly to put her lunch tray away and to get herself to stop blushing. Then the bell rang to signal students to either go home or to their next class.

-xXx-

Lucy couldn't help but think about yesterday's discussion when she got back to the castle. When she went into her room, she had realized something that was there the whole time. It was her love for him. She wanted to be with him the rest of her life. She felt thankful for the conversation yesterday because it helped her figure out her feelings. Though, at the same time, she wished she knew nothing because Lucy didn't want to know that her love was impossible.

_Knock Knock Knock_

"I'm coming!" Lucy yelled as she ran to her bedroom door.

"Hey Luce! Got time?" Natsu stood there with a grin.

"What for?" Lucy asked.

"To study of course! You never know when there'll be another test!" Natsu said as he barged into her bedroom carrying his textbooks in his hands.

* * *

**I hope this wasn't boring. Also, before I get a bunch of people telling me that I updated late, I know I did. It was testing period at my school and then I lost my train of thought for this chapter. Hehe. **

**I wanted to share what has been happening with my life. I actually wrote a oneshot about my love life called ' A Short Walk Home '!**

**-Okay, so I went home early, right? Well, it just so happens that in the last hour of school that I missed, a lot went on. My best friend called me and told me that the person she has been crushing on for three years finally gave in and asked her out!**

**Me : 'WTF!? SERIOUSLY?!'**

**Friend : 'He told me by text just now and said he was gonna ask me out but he had to go home early so he couldn't! Kyaaaaaaaaa!' **

***Sad thing is, since he's so antisocial and shy about love I saw that coming.***

**Friend : 'But I told him no since my dad would kill me! I feel so bad!'**

**Me : 'Whyyy! He's gonna move when we graduate too! Nooo! Ugh! '**

**Friend : 'I know!' *She tells me something out of topic* 'Also, XXX asked where you were and I said you went home early. Then, he went 'ugh'! Maybe he's starting to like you too!'**

**Me : 'Seriously!? Nah, doubt it. He doesn't even asked me about who I liked!' **

**Okay, that's it for today~! You know how much it sucks to have the guy you like ask you who you like!? He even asked me if I liked one of my close guy friends and teased me about it! He's so funny though. And sweet! He always goes '_RUUUDDEE!_ ' with sass. OMG. I really like him...I talk too much...**


	14. Chapter 14 : Studying

**Hi there readers! Well, my excuse for updating a month late this time is because I had actually wrote two chapters ahead including this chapter and I put them together. First time for everything right? Well, it ended up getting deleted for some reason and that got me really upset. I probably didn't submit it correctly. =_=" Every time I looked at my saved documents I got really mad all over again and went "*UGH!* Why didn't it save!?" Anyways...**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

_...textbooks in his hands..._

-xXx-

Lucy looked over at Natsu who was studying with his glasses on. The two had been studying in her bedroom, on the floor for an hour already.

_I didn't even know he wore glasses. But, I guess it does suit him. _Lucy giggled and it caught Natsu's attention.

"What's so funny Luce?" He asked.

"Oh, um..."

"Never mind. Anyways, can you help me with this question here? I've been stuck on it for over five minutes!" Natsu grumbled and rolled over onto his back.

"And you're suppose to be the top of your class? Geez~!" She crawled over to his side of her room and looked over his work.

"What the! This is all wrong! You skipped step two and three of the equation! Here..." She wrote on his paper and was so focused on it that she didn't notice Natsu smiling at her.

"There you go. I wrote down the steps so that when you get another question like this one, you can do it on your own." She gave him his papers back and saw that Natsu was just staring at her.

"W-what?"

"Hmm... Nothing." Natsu smiled and went back to studying.

_Seriously, I can't understand him at all. _Lucy sighed.

They both went back to their own work until they had enough for the day.

"I think my mind is too full of math equations and history quotes..." Lucy scratched her head as if she saw a headache coming soon.

"Hahaha. Me too. My mind is already on overload." Natsu laughed.

"Hey Luce, lets talk a bit since there's nothing else going on."

"My shift starts in about an hour so I guess its okay to chat." Lucy got up and sat on her bed.

"..."

"..."

"What'cha wanna talk 'bout?"

"...Pfft..."

"Did you just laugh at me?" Lucy glared.

"I'm sorry. It's just that you sounded really funny when you tried to sound all cutesy." Natsu teared up even more so when he saw Lucy pouting.

"Well sorry for trying to get a conversation going!" Lucy stood up and headed for the door.

"Alright. Alright. I'm sorry okay?" Natsu also stood up and walked next to Lucy. She opened the door and almost stepped out.

"Hey, forgive me already. All I did was laugh." Natsu had taken her hand to keep her from leaving. When he looked her in the eyes, all Lucy could do was blush and stutter out some words.

"I-is this how you get all those girls to fawn over you?" Lucy managed to speak and Natsu had finally let go of her realizing her embarrassment.

"No! Of course not!"

"Then, how'd you get all those girlfriends, huh?" Lucy closed the door and sat down on the floor, leaning against her bed. Natsu followed and sat next to her.

"I've never even had a girlfriend before! I'm a prince remember!? I have to keep my perfect image!"

"Then...do you have someone you like?" Lucy hesitated to ask.

"Actually..." He looked over at Lucy to find her staring at the floor, her blonde hair covering her face. He smiled gently at her figure.

"Yeah. I have someone I love..." He answered. Lucy felt like her heart was about to fall apart. Her body felt hot and heavy. She was glad that she didn't look at him when he answered. She knew that if she did, she might've started crying right away.

_He didn't say he 'liked' or he's only 'crushing' on someone. He actually said he 'loved' that person. Crap... I'm about to cry..._

"How about you Luce? D-do you like some..one?" He took a glance at her, waiting for an answer. Lucy took a deep breath and brought her expression into view. She put on the best smile she could.

"I don't have anyone in mind right now. Boys are kinda stupid nowadays so there aren't many guys to choose from." She laughed at her reply.

"Oh, is that so? You can't think of anyone? At all?" Natsu felt somewhat hurt, but he didn't show it.

"Nope! But anyways, it's almost my shift. You can stay here and hang for awhile, but I have to go." She stood and hurried out the door.

"Ah! Wait! There's still another ten minutes! And your uniform! Luce!" He yelled.

"I'm only cleaning dishes and stuff! I don't need my uniform!" Lucy yelled back as she ran to the kitchen, not even looking at him. Natsu sighed and went back inside feeling dejected.

"Great. I shouldn't have even asked her if she liked anyone." Natsu said to himself and walked out of her room with his things.

* * *

**Aww. Don't worry Natsu, I'll always love you! :D**

**I'm feeling sad myself because of one of the latest update of the Fairy Tail manga. *SPOILER*- "Why!? Ultear! Nooo!" -*SPOILER***

**Yeah, so anyways, my crush has also been completely destroyed. -.-" He obviously likes someone else. Sometimes I wonder whether or not I actually love pain. .-.**

***I will probably update a lot since it's summer vacation! (I get bored very easily)**

**'Till next time my fellow NaLu shippers!**


	15. Chapter 15 : Mail

**Hey guys! Have any of you noticed that my author's notes are written on different days? No? No? Okay then. **

**Also, I am not going to give up on my crush! It's just a crush anyways, right? Just don't tell my friends that I'm not giving up! They saw me, for the very first time, cry about something! So now, they want me to have nothing to do with him if he's only gonna make me cry. I should make a NaLu story about this, huh? (In my group of friends, I never cry and I'm usually very rough, but kind? A tsundere? Hahaha.)**

**Well, anyways...**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

_...walked out of her room with his things..._

-xXx-

_Ding Dong Ding Dong_

"I'm coming!" Lucy yelled as she scrambled her way to the door.

"I have a very important documents for Mr. and Mrs. Dragneel and concerning the results of the DNA test. Are they home?" The man asked, in his right hand there was a large brown open-end envelope.

"Oh, umm, no. They aren't home at the moment though I can take it for them."

"I'm sorry, but this is information that has to be handed to them personally. If they're not home, I'll come back tomorrow." The man tipped his hat to show that he was taking his leave.

"Ah! Wait! They'll be gone for the whole week including today for a meeting with important people! It would be best to hand it to me..."

"I'm truly sorry, however-"

"What's wrong Luce? What's up?" Natsu interrupted and walked toward the blond maid.

"Oh, Natsu. I was explaining to this guy that I would take the important mail, but he said it was to be directly given to your parents.." Lucy said.

"I see. Well, my parents are gone for awhile and since it would be troubling for you to come back again, just give it to me. I'm their son, Natsu Dragneel. I'm sure you would know your own prince, correct?" Natsu asked with a little intimidation in his voice.

"Y-yes sir. Then, I'll leave this in your care." The man gave the mail to Natsu and left.

"Geez. Why couldn't he do that to me? Would've made my life a bit easier!" Lucy grumbled as she closed the door.

"Anyways, I have to get back to helping Capricorn clean the cars. Later Natsu." Lucy trudged back to work and Natsu could only feel curiosity toward the brown folder. He took the envelope and went up to his room where Gray was at.

"What'cha holding flame brain?" Gray smirked, but then frowned. "D-don't tell me... it's already time for report cards!? Shit!" Gray stood up and took the envelope from Natsu but fortunately, before Gray could open it, Natsu took it back.

"Stupid, where do people see a huge envelope like this containing one, small piece of paper. Report cards from our school come in small letter envelopes, remember?" Natsu took a seat next to Gray on his couch.

"Then what is it?" Gray looked at the it and noticed it really was too big. It was also bulging, meaning it carried more than one piece of paper.

"It's for my parents, but I never heard of any important documents coming in for them..."

"Hey... you don't think that it could be... death threats for the king and queen...?" Gray took another glance at it, then, at Natsu whose face was deep in thought.

"Alright. Ive decided, let's open it up." Natsu said to Gray.

"Okay. I'll go get the letter opener, then." Gray stood up and grabbed one off of Natsu's study desk and they both looked closely at the mysterious open-end envelope.

* * *

**Finished! I know that this chapter was very, very short. But since I'm updating late already, might as well cut off the chapter and make it a cliffhanger! This time, my excuse for a late update is that I went on a trip! Yay~ (I went to San Francisco!) **

***OMG! I went shopping and saw a Fairy Tail wallet with Natsu and Lucy on the front! The others like Erza and Gray were on the back! I was so excited and was about to actually spend my money (I NEVER spend money...even though it's called 'shopping' and I have the money for it) But then my parents wanted to go to another store and basically dragged me out of the current store. WITHOUT buying the wallet! -_-+ But I probably wouldn't have even used it with the thought of it getting ruined. I would have most likely just looked at it all the time and giggle creepily. =^w^=**

***Hahaha. Lately, I've received a death threat of my own and thought that it was super funny. To the person who wrote it, you made my day bro. :3**


	16. Chapter 16 : Results

**Okay, I'm updating today since it's a special occasion. Can you guys guess what today is? It's the day where I finally got over my writer's block! Yaaayyy~! *clap clap clap***

**Anyways...**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

...open-end envelope...

-xXx-

The two friends opened it up and saw some documents inside with Lucy's name on it and another name which was 'Layla Heartfilia'. This name shocked Natsu. After all, it was a name that his parents brought up from time to time. A name that brought forth sad and loving memories for the family. Gray read the documents aloud after taking a deep breath and when he finally finished, both boys still sat on the couch. Neither moved after finding out such a secret before anyone else.

"..." Natsu whispered the results of the DNA results silently to no one in particular.

"...su..!...atsu..!...Natsu...!" Gray shook him roughly and soon enough, Natsu was out of his daze. He stood up and took the envelope out of Gray's hand.

"Call my parents and tell them to come back home immediately. Tell them it's an emergency." Natsu commanded to Gray.

"But they're out of the country right now for the meeting, remember?"

"I don't care! You know that this matter is just as important as that meeting! -No. This might actually be more important! Just tell them that they need to come back A.S.A.P.!

"...Of course." Gray said hesitantly and was soon out of the room with his phone. Natsu also left towards the kitchen where he knew Erza would be.

"Hey Natsu, what's up with the serious face?" Erza asked while eating a strawberry cake.

"Don't ask any questions, but please make sure Lucy stays in the castle at all times until I say it's okay for her to go out. Make sure she's here where I can keep my eyes on her."

"It's okay since Summer vacation just began... But you're sentence just now made you sound like a possessive boyfriend. Ahahaha!" Erza joked and went back to eating and made Natsu feel like his seriousness was never there.

-xXx-

"Jeez! I still can't believe it! That kid actually had the guts to make us come back here so unexpectedly!" Grandine said angrily to her husband.

"C-calm down..." Igneel tried to calm his bad tempered wife, but to no avail.

"I'm gonna kill that kid of yours!" Grandine formed her hands into a fist, ready for a hard punch.

"You know, he's your kid too..." Igneel sighed.

The couple were already on a plane heading their way back to their own country. Though, not before apologizing countless times to the people they had to meet with for having to leave so urgently. However, believe it or not, the couple were actually quite worried after receiving a call from Gray saying something happened and that they needed to return. After all, when it came to his princely duties, Natsu never joked around and always dealt with it seriously. This only meant that the news was such a big deal that even the perfect Natsu was worried.

-xX At the Castle Xx-

After talking to Erza, Natsu disappeared into his bedroom and locked it shut. Even though Erza was told not to ask any questions and to basically not think about the request made to her, of course she couldn't help but wonder about it.

_To think he made such a face means that this is a serious matter. Is he starting to realize he actually likes Lucy? Or maybe she did something wrong? Ugh! How can any human being actually not think about such a subject! _Was all Erza thought of. It seemed as though her time spent in the kitchen with the love master Mirajane wasn't for nothing.

Just then she spotted Lucy outside with Evergreen, Capricorn, Juvia, and Levy washing the cars.

"Hey everyone! Are you all almost done?" Erza asked.

"Not really. We have been cleaning this since morning and now it's close to dinner time. And we still have one more car left!" Levy complained.

"For once, Juvia has seen enough water for the day."

"Actually, why am I even helping you guys do this when I'm not even a maid! I'm the decorator! I should be inside where it's nice and cool and away from the Summer heat! My fair skin! It's slowly dying!" Evergreen cried as she touched her skin.

"That's because you didn't have anything to do, so I asks you to help us." Lucy smiled.

"That's only because I didn't know you were going to clean ten cars inside and out! Ugh."

"Ahahaha." Levy and Lucy laughed at her while Capricorn kept on his usual stoic face. Juvia was doing her own thing which was ignore everyone else and daydream about her Gray-Sama.

"Alright, alright. Get back to work and finish up quick. His and her highness will be back here tomorrow afternoon, so make sure the house is spic and span." Erza commanded since she was the head maid after all.

"What!? Tomorrow!?" The girls said in unison.

"I know that it's sudden. Heck, I was only told earlier by Jellal that Gray had called them back for something urgent. Just make sure the house is tidy and lunch is served. I told everyone else already so..."

"That means..." Lucy, Juvia, and Evergreen smirked at each other then faced Levy.

"Your boyfriend's coming back!" They rejoiced, making Levy blush and Erza laugh.

"Oh! That reminds me. Juvia, you'll have to go buy the ingredients for the food. Got it?"

"Eh? But, Juvia is in charge of table settings. Lucy goes out to shop." Lucy nodded in agreement.

"I know, but Lucy can't go out of the castle until I say so. Alright, Lucy?"

"D-did I do something wrong?" Lucy said nervously.

"Not that I know of. It was just an order given to me, so just do as I say and stay put."

"Umm. Alright." She said in a confused tone. She didn't understand, but she didn't think too deeply about it and went back to work. Though, if she had seen the look on Natsu's face like Erza did, then she would have questioned it just as much as Erza did.

* * *

**I'm pretty happy right now since I'm over my writer's block! I know I said I would update a lot since it's Summer Break, but holy cow. This chapter gave me some wrinkles from the stress. Hahaha. I'm also happy since now, I can talk about my life with people I don't know! Yaay~!**

**I'm not going to reveal my age so I'm just going to say school. But that doesn't particularly mean I am in school. You'll never know. Muwahahahaha!**

**...**

**Question:**

**How old do you think I am? (Don't worry, I don't get insulted easily. c: )**

**...**

**I joined my school's tennis team! But, I have to admit. I'm pretty bad at it. .-. I think it's a great sport though! It's very fun and exciting!**

** Anyone who feels that they want to join a team. Any sports team! Go for it! It's fun and keeps you in shape. Also, if you think you're bad at it, don't quit! (Quitters are lame.) You'll get better and if reality hits you and you DON'T improve, think of me. Trust me, see me play and you'll never make fun of yourself again. I'm so bad that my coach who is super nice and cool stared at me when he said this, "For those of you who I don't choose for varsity, I'm very sorry. I can only chose nine or twelve of all of you. Those of you that I choose, you're doing great. For those who I didn't, you'll get... better." I swear, he stared at me and he actually met up with my eyes. He PAUSED before be said the word 'better'. =_=" But, you don't see me quitting! So try out and if you don't make it, try again next time!**

***Once again, I realize that this time my update was very late, so I tried to make it long. ( I make my chapters quite long in the first place. ) I also saw that some of you were upset that I haven't updated. I apologize.**


End file.
